


Snow Sparkles Like Stars

by raptorginger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Firelight, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rey is thirsty, Smut, Snowbound, Snowed In, Winter, bdsm light, but no one wants to be rude, dog backward is god, just sayin, kylo is hungry, there was only one bed goddammit!, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorginger/pseuds/raptorginger
Summary: Rey is happy with her quiet life as a musher and dog trainer.  Her home is snug and warm during this unexpected and severe blizzard, and she had just settled down with a tumbler of scotch and her knitting when her pack lets out an insistent howl, indicating something is amiss.A blizzard forces Professor (of mythology and cosmology) Kylo Ren, aka Ben Solo, off the road while on his way to his parents’ house in Seattle for the holidays.  Luckily, the woman who owns the house he’s stranded at is well prepared for a snow-in and (as a bonus) is adorable.  Unluckily, she’s the owner of eight mischievous Alaskan Malamutes, who may or may not be the physical manifestations of the old gods of Norse myth.





	1. Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сверкающий как звёзды снег](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963251) by [Elafira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira)



> i can't write a simple holiday story, apparently. always gotta have something else going on.  
> i made a (terrible) moodboard for this fic, which you can view [here](http://raptorginger.tumblr.com/post/180652794467/snow-sparkles-like-stars-moodboard)  
> enjoy!

“Mom! Can you please stop talking for one fucking minute?! I can’t seeing a goddamn thing!” Kylo screamed at the rental car’s dashboard where his phone was mounted and switched to speakerphone. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes trying to see the road through the snow. All he could see was the glow of the car’s headlights against a wall of white.

“Language, Ben! And what do you mean you can’t see anything?” Leia sharply scolded.

_Oh my fucking God, really?_ “Kylo, Mom. It’s Kylo now. And was I speaking fucking Chinese? Or some language you don’t know?” he snarled through gritted teeth. Did Leia speak Chinese? He couldn’t remember.

Leia heaved an exasperated sigh. “I gave birth to you, Benjamin, Solo, and I will call you by the name I gave you, not whatever pseudonym you picked for yourself. Is it snowing that hard there?”

“Jesus Christ! Yes, Mom! Check your damn weather app! Or the news!” Kylo shouted.

“Fine. Stop shouting!” Leia snapped. Kylo could hear her mumble something to Han on the other end, and he heard the muffled sound of the TV appear in the background. _God, this trip was a mistake._ Overcome the other day by an uncharacteristic wave of nostalgia, Kylo had agreed to travel to his parents’ home in Seattle for the holidays. There were no flights available out of Boston, several having already been cancelled due to a strange bout of severe weather in the Pacific Northwest area, so Kylo decided to rent a car and drive, hoping the storm would clear by the time he reached Washington. He was sincerely regretting his decision at the moment as innumerable fat flakes of streaking snow slammed into the car’s windshield creating a hypnotizing warp effect. 

“Oh shit,” Leia muttered through the speakerphone.

“Yeah. ‘Oh shit,’” Kylo retorted.

“Honey, you gotta pull over. The whole area is like, red.”

“I’m trying to find somewhere to do that,” Kylo snarked.

“Don’t sass me, Ben. I mean it, you need to pull over right now. You can’t wait until you find a Motel 6 or something.”

“I’ll freeze, Mom.” Kylo rolled his eyes at Leia’s insistence. It shouldn’t be too hard to find an exit since he was still on the highway. _Wait, is that a tree?!_ “SHIT FUCK!” Kylo screamed as he jerked the wheel to the right to avoid the grouping of trees that had suddenly appeared. The car swerved and careened off the road into a deep bank of snow, coming to a stop.

“BEN!” Leia hollered.

Kylo sat back in his seat, breathing heavily. There was nothing in front of him except white and darkness. _When the fuck did I get off the highway?!_

“I’m fine. I’m fine, Mom. Calm down.” He put the car in reverse and pressed his foot gently on the gas. He could hear the tires working and the engine revving, but the car didn’t move. He pushed the pedal harder. Nothing.

“Ben?”

Kylo banged his head on the steering wheel, realizing he was stuck in the snow bank. “I think I’m gonna be a few days late, Mom,” he grumbled.

“Where are-” Leia was cut off. Kylo grabbed the phone, poking and prodding it. It was useless. The battery had died.

“Well, shit,” Kylo mumbled to himself. He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled his long black wool coat from the back seat, tugging it on and slipping his phone in the pocket. He opened the glove compartment and grabbed the fitted black gloves he kept there. He took a look at the gas gauge and groaned. Almost empty. Just as panic was about to set in, he heard a crunching next to the car. It was faint underneath the wind, which was picking up speed. He heard a low whine and a snuffling sound, and he froze. _Were there wolves out here?! He wasn’t goddamn Liam Neeson!_ A soft tap at the top of the driver’s side window caught his attention. Kylo looked up and saw the tip of a green mitten waving at him. He looked at both front doors, wondering how he was going to get out. The front of the car was more or less buried in the deep snow. The driver side back door also appeared to be buried, but the passenger side seemed manageable. Kylo killed the engine and crawled over the console. His large frame made it awkward and difficult in the small car, but he managed after a minute or two of grunting and cursing.

Grasping the handle, Kylo gave the door a shove and tumbled out into the deep snow. As he stood, the wind whipped around him, cold and harsh. The snow bit and stung, and Kylo held his gloved hands up to his ears, which were quickly starting to go numb. He jumped when a large black shape appeared in front of him. It was a massive wolf like dog with thick black fur, its head head down against the wind. Kylo stared at the dog, and the dog stared at Kylo, neither making a move. 

“Fuck!” he cried when a mittened hand tapped his arm. Kylo turned and saw a figure bundled tightly in heavy winter gear apparently looking at him. Whoever it was was a good deal shorter, but that was all Kylo could tell. They wore a heavy snowsuit, the green mittens, a large bulky knit hat and scarf, and goggles. They tugged his arm and gestured to a spot off in the distance where Kylo could barely make out the warm glow of a light. He nodded to the figure, and they started for the glow. Kylo had to keep his head down against the blinding snow, so the figure held his arm with both hands, guiding him. The massive black dog led the way through the deepening snow, looking back every so often to make sure they still followed. Eventually, Kylo felt solid wood beneath his feet, and he looked up to see a solid front door of dark mahogany wood, a brightly lit porch light on either side. The dog was sitting beside the door, waiting patiently for its master. Now that he could see better, Kylo saw that the dog was indeed massive and wolf like. It stared at him with one bright blue eye with an almost human intelligence. Kylo blinked. Where the other eye was supposed to be was a jagged pink scar. It was half blind. The person with him was brushing the snow from their clothes, somewhat protected now by the sloped roof’s large overhang. They brushed the snow from Kylo’s back and shoulders as well. Kylo gave a stomp to rid the snow from his legs and feet, the other person following suit before they reached for the door handle.

A blast of pleasant warm dry air hit Kylo as the door swung open into a tiled laundry room. He followed the suited figure inside, the half blind dog bringing up the rear. The dog gave a shake and padded quickly out of the room. Kylo could hear several excited yelps and howls coming from a room nearby. He gave himself a similar shake, ridding himself of more snow and water while heavy boots thudded against the floor as they were kicked off and mittens and a balled up scarf flew past his eyes into a nearby sink. He stood frozen in place, not sure of the etiquette for this type of situation. He turned towards his rescuer, opening his mouth to thank them, but nothing came out. He watched long chestnut hair tumble from the hat and goggles and a slender form clad in thick wool socks, grey leggings, and an oversized Fair Isle knit turtleneck appear out of the heavy snow suit. His rescuer, a young woman apparently, turned and smiled kindly up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with warmth. 

Kylo cleared his throat a few times before he was sure he could speak. “Umm, thanks for saving me,” he said, his voice scratchy. He shuffled his feet nervously, suddenly feeling very awkward in the small laundry room.

Her pretty pink lips stretched into a broad amused smile. “You’re just lucky my dogs noticed. You’d still be out there if they didn’t,” she replied with a laugh. Kylo cocked his head in surprise. She spoke with an English accent. Kylo understood now why people swooned over it. He watched her as she began to leave the room, appreciating the sway of her hips even under the sweater when she turned around sharply. Kylo blushed having been caught staring at her ass.

She raised a brow. “You can come in you know. My dogs don’t bite,” she said teasingly.

_Yeah, but I do. Whoa, down boy!_ “Umm, thanks. Again. I promise I’m not an axe murderer or anything. Name’s Kylo Ren,” he said lightly as he divested himself of his heavy coat, shoes, and gloves.

His comment was greeted with a peal of bright laughter. “Rey Johnson, also not an axe murderer. And you’d be dead on the floor right now if you were.”

_Umm, what?_ Yeah, the black dog was big, but not _that_ big. Kylo laughed lightly in bemusement at the young woman’s joke, until he rounded the corner into the kitchen and realized she probably wasn’t joking. Fifteen eyes were staring at him, and he could feel every single one. He felt warm damp breath on his numb fingers, and he looked down into one bright blue eye. The black dog that had followed him inside was sitting next to him, and Kylo had to admire the beast. Seated, the top of the dog’s head came up to his hip, and Kylo tentatively stretched out a couple fingers for the dog to sniff.

There was a moment of silence before the cacophony started. It was a symphony of howls, yelps, and wails that built upon each other until the whole house was practically shaking with the noise. Rey held up her hands and made a hissing sound. The noises stopped almost immediately.

“This is Kylo,” she said sternly. “He’ll be staying here until the storm passes. Be nice.” She lowered her arms and seven large furry bodies rushed him, wet noses glistening and almond shaped amber eyes inquisitive. The black dog beside him gave a low rumble, and the others backed off a few inches and sat, tails swishing across the hickory floor.

“Whoa,” Kylo exclaimed, impressed.

“That’s Odin,” Rey explained. “He’s in charge. Well, technically, I’m in charge, but he’s in charge after me.”

Kylo gave Odin a tentative scratch behind the ears. Odin closed his eye and pressed closer to Kylo’s side.

“What kinds of dogs are these? And what are you? A dog breeder or something? Zookeeper?”

Rey laughed again and leaned against the black marble countertop. “Zookeeper is pretty accurate. They’re Alaskan Malamutes. I’m a part time musher and dog trainer.” 

Rey rested her cheek in her hand and watched as the dogs approached Kylo one by one for sniffs and pets. “They’re all rescues, actually. Overzealous _Game of Thrones_ fans wanting direwolves and getting an actual animal with a personality that requires training and not just an animated stuffed animal, that sort of thing.” 

“Why does Odin look so different?” Kylo asked curiously as an all white Mal led a seal and white Mal up to him. The seal and white Mal had two milky colored eyes. It was totally blind. Kylo held his fingers out and watched as the white dog nudged the other one forward into Kylo’s hand.

“He’s a wolf hybrid. I rescued him from an asshole who bought him from some other asshole breeding illegal hybrids for I don’t even want to think about it. Guy shot Odin when authorities were called in,” Rey answered darkly.

Kylo hummed in sympathy as he stroked the blind dog’s head gently. _People are monsters._

“That’s Heimdall. I found him wandering the side of the road. Mjolnir is the all white one. I call him MewMew.”

Kylo chuckled. “Are they all named after a member of the Norse pantheon?”

“Yes, actually. The agouti is Frigga. The red is Freya. The sable is Thor. The silver is Sif. The grey is Loki,” Rey stated, pointing at each dog in turn as she named it.

“Why’d you name them that way?”

Rey shrugged. “I’m not sure. I got Odin first, and the name just kind of came to me. Wanted to stick to the pattern I guess.” She got a crystal glass down from a cabinet. “Come on guys! Let the man in!” she commanded.

The dogs all reluctantly left Kylo’s side and scampered into the living room, allowing him to walk further into the kitchen. It was a well appointed space, warm wood and high end appliances. Delicate lights hung from long cords over a snack bar, casting a gentle glow. A Wolf stainless double oven range and a Sub-Zero stainless fridge shined bright, proudly on display. Rey followed her pack into the living room, Kylo following close behind. What he saw took his breath away. He wasn’t an architecture or design enthusiast, but he could appreciate the aesthetics all the same. A fire blazed in a large fireplace, casting its gentle warmth into a high ceilinged living space. The house was clearly an A-frame design, the ceiling coming to a clear point high above. Wooden beams spanned the arch. Kylo spied a spiral staircase in a shadowy corner that led up to a loft. Near the kitchen was a large bathroom and a closed door. Large panes of thick glass made up an entire wall overlooking what was probably a deck. Kylo could hardly make out the blizzard in the dark, but the snow was clearly piled high. Around the fireplace were two comfortable looking chairs with end tables and a large sectional covered in blankets. Several of the dogs assumed various positions on the couch, Freya, Sif, and Loki on the actual seat cushions and Thor and Mjolnir on the back cushions like cats. Kylo now saw the purpose of the several blankets. Heimdall was curled in the seat of one of the chairs, staring blindly into the fire. Frigga and Odin were resting together in front of the fireplace on a thick rug with a Southwest motif. A tumbler of amber colored liquid sat on a coaster on a glass topped table beneath a lit floor lamp. A knitting project sat on the seat of the other chair, needles and yarn waiting for nimble fingers to start back up. Rey was at the wall under the loft where a sideboard stood. A variety of crystal decanters stood on a tray beneath a spotlight. 

“Can I get you something?” Rey called over her shoulder. 

Kylo could only stare at her, unable to believe his luck at having landed in such a situation. _A comfortable house, fluffy dogs, a pretty girl? What were the odds?_

Rey turned and arched an eyebrow at him again. “To drink?” she continued when he didn’t answer.

“Uhh, yeah. Whiskey if you’ve got it.”

“You’ll have scotch,” she replied primly. As she strode towards him, Kylo surreptitiously admired her gait. She walked like a model. Graceful, practiced, controlled. When he reached out to take the glass from her, his fingers brushed hers lightly. Warmth and electricity shot up his arm, and he blinked in surprise. He almost dropped the glass when she gasped softly. _She feels it too._

Rey cleared her throat and went to her chair, folding her legs beneath her and taking up her knitting, her fingers flying nimbly.

“Just shoo Heimdall. He won’t mind,” Rey urged.

Kylo felt bad about shooing a blind dog, so he simply sat on the floor in front of the chair. Heimdall raised his head and sniffed Kylo’s dark hair with gentle puffs. Kylo kept it longer than he probably should for an academic of his standing, but he liked it. He scratched Heimdall’s chin, the dog leaning in eagerly.

“Suit yourself,” Rey said with a shrug. They were quiet for a few minutes, and Kylo’s eyes drifted closed as he sipped his drink, the liquid a pleasant fire in his mouth, a warm balm for his chilled body. Rey’s knitting needles clicked and clacked as the fire crackled. The dogs chuffed and snored softly, their deep chests rising and falling with each breath. Heimdall continued to stare at the fire as if he could see it, allowing Kylo to rest his head back on the soft chair cushion. _Damn, this is nice. Like something out of a painting._

Rey’s voice drifted over to Kylo, a gentle inquisitive murmur. “What do you do, Kylo?”

“Hmm?” Kylo hummed, lolling his head in Rey’s direction.

Rey laughed quietly. “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh. I teach myth and cosmology.” _This scotch is really good._

“Really? Where at?”

“Harvard.” 

Rey put down her knitting and leaned on the arm of her chair towards him. “What’s Boston like? Is Harvard really as impressive as it sounds?”

Kylo laughed lowly. People always asked him things like that when they found out where he taught. “Boston’s great. And short answer, no.”

Rey sighed and looked at the fire. “I bet you’re pretty popular with the students.”

Kylo laughed loudly at that. Several of the dogs raised their heads, but quickly dropped them back down. “What makes you say that?”

“Your voice,” Rey murmured distractedly, her chin in her hand and her eyes on the flames.

Kylo sat up straight. “What?”

“What?” Rey shook her head as if coming out of a daze.

“What did you just say?”

Rey blushed and slipped her feet out from under her, resting them on the ottoman in front of her chair. “Oh. Umm, your voice. You have a pleasant speaking voice,” she supplied at last.

_Oh_. He supposed it was true. Kylo had never really thought about his voice all that much. It was true, his classes were pretty popular, but he had always attributed that to the subject matter, not necessarily anything to do with him.

“If you teach at Harvard, what are you doing here?”

“My parents live in Seattle. I promised I’d visit for the holidays this year,” he muttered.

“That’s nice,” Rey replied cheerily.

Kylo scoffed. “Speaking of which, do you have a phone charger? I was on the phone with my mom when I crashed, and I should tell her I’m safe.”

“Oh that’s sweet!” Rey chirped as she handed him the small square device and cable. “There’s an outlet under the chair.”

“Hardly,” Kylo snorted. “She send out the National Guard if I don’t tell her I’m okay.”

Rey laughed until she saw that there was no lie in his statement. “Surely you’re joking.”

“Okay, not the National Guard, but maybe the Washington State Police.”

“Who is your mother?”

“Leia Organa.”

“THE SENATOR?!”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he replied exasperatedly. “Oh, where am I, by the way?”

“Umm, just outside Spokane,” Rey offered as Kylo dialed.

“Ben?! Ben is that you?!” Leia shrieked into the phone. Kylo had to hold the device away from his ear. Heimdall’s ears twitched.

“Yes, Mom,” he answered with a groan. “Just calling to tell you to call off the search. I’m fine.”

Leia sighed loudly. “Where are you?”

“Just outside Spokane. Hit a snowbank in someone’s yard and they were kind enough to offer me a place to keep warm,” Kylo said, looking at Rey.

“Someone? What kind of someone? Is it a girl?! Oh my God Ben please tell me it’s a single girl.”

“Okay. Bye, Mom. Hanging up now.”

“Don’t you dare! Ben! Tell me about the girl!”

_Beep_. Kylo flicked the switch on the side to silence the phone. Four text notifications popped up before Kylo flipped it facedown on the table. Kylo hoped she hadn’t heard too much of what his mother had said.

“Why does your mother call you Ben?”

“Shit, you heard that?”

“Your mother was...loud...on the phone.”

Kylo groaned. _So much for that. Thanks, Leia._ “Ben Solo is my birth name. I changed my name to Kylo Ren before I got my doctorate.” He braced for the exclamation he was sure was coming.

“So, let me get this straight. Your mother is SENATOR Leia Organa and your father is-”

“Yeeeees,” Kylo sighed. “My dad is Han Solo.”

To his surprise, no outburst was forthcoming. He glanced curiously at Rey, who was staring at him intently, almost with sympathy. Her eyes sparkled in the dancing flames, and she was smiling kindly. He might have a pleasant speaking voice, but her eyes were mesmerizing. She was staring at him as if she could read him like a book. Every childhood worry. Every pain. Every unmet expectation his parents placed on him or that he placed on himself. She stared like it was all written on his face.

“What?”

“That must have been a lot to live up to,” Rey whispered gently.

Kylo looked away, uncomfortable under her kind but scrutinous gaze. He looked over at the dogs on the couch. Freya, the wooly red and white Mal, was looking at him intently. Her expression was sweet and gentle, her honey colored eyes fixed on his dark brown ones. She turned her head and stared pointedly at a record player near the sideboard, then back at Kylo. He rose, with some difficulty, and meandered over to the player, perusing Rey’s records on the shelf nearby. She had an eclectic mix of some new stuff Kylo had no clue about, Bob Dylan, Led Zeppelin, blues, folk, classical.

“Did I say you could put your big hands all over my record collection?” Rey teased from her chair.

“I’m stranded with my car stuck in the snow, on the way to a very unpleasant holiday with my parents. I’ll put my big hands on whatever I like,” Kylo retorted. 

Rey was quiet. Kylo looked over at Rey, who was staring at him, her lips slightly parted and cheeks bright red. Kylo realized then exactly what had come out of his mouth.

_Oh shit_. “Umm, joking. That was a joke,” he reassured her.

Rey looked away, the corners of her mouth slightly downturned. _Was she...pouting?_ “Right, of course,” she mumbled under her breath, but Kylo still heard her.

Kylo was starting to think maybe being stranded and snowbound for a few days wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Snowed In

Rey didn’t consider her life a terribly exciting one. A bit odd, perhaps, but not exciting. She’d been adopted in London by a pair of older gentlemen whom she came to know and love as Grandpa Obi and Grandpa Jinn. They’d moved to a ranch out in Montana when Rey was ten, and Rey discovered what she was meant to do. She had a way with animals, particularly dogs, and Grandpa Obi put her in charge of training the ranch’s herders. Everything that happened afterward had flowed from that moment. She rehabilitated the strays, the abused, the injured and helped find them loving homes. After rescuing her first Siberian Husky when she was in her early teens, she researched dog sledding and found another thing she excelled at. When Obi and Jinn died, they left Rey a large trust and the ranch. Rey worked with a nearby reservation to give the land back and left for Washington, intending to live a quiet existence outside Spokane with her eight rescued Malamutes, offering the occasional training class and sled ride to the locals.

For all intents and purposes, she had accomplished this goal. She was happy. Really, she was. She wasn’t lonely. She had eight dogs for company, who could be lonely?

But sometimes, deep in the dark of the night when she was all alone in her loft, she’d let her mind wander. It would wind sinuously down long corridors, to the dark and heated corners where a nameless faceless man lived. He was tall and broad, strong but dextrous. His hair dark and soft. But it was his voice, his deep voice whispering dark and filthy things to her, that she liked imagining most. He would praise her, call her his good girl, while she imagined the obscene things he’d do to her. _She wished, oh how she wished..._

Rey tried not to think about this during the daytime. And certainly not right now during what was probably one of the most exciting nights of her life.

It wasn’t strange that someone would have gotten stranded in a snowbank outside her house during a blizzard. It wasn’t strange that her pack noticed. They were dogs with incredibly keen senses, after all. It was, however, a bit strange that the literal embodiment of her darkest fantasies had crawled out of the car and was currently pawing around her record collection with his large hands.

Rey watched keenly as Kylo’s long fingers tugged on a worn record jacket, dislodging the disc. He flipped it over and slipped it on the turntable, switching the player on and dropping the needle. The instantly recognizable melody of “As Time Goes By” from _Casablanca_ filled the air, the tone rich and warm. He approached her chair, his hand held out entreatingly. _‘I’ll put my big hands on whatever I want.’ If only you would._

“Dance with me?” Kylo asked, his voice dropping lower, like a roll of soft thunder. He smiled wickedly as he watched a shiver chase through Rey’s slender frame, her trembling fingers coming to rest lightly in his. It wasn’t fair what his voice did to her. It just wasn’t.

“I don’t really dance,” Rey muttered apologetically. Heat trilled through her as his fingers wrapped around hers, gently squeezing as he pulled her to her feet.

“I find that hard to believe. You’re very graceful,” he murmured close to her ear.

“Believe what you want. Doesn’t change the truth,” she replied, clearing her throat a little. She swallowed nervously as Kylo placed one of her hands on his shoulder and one of his hands on her waist. He took her other hand in his again and began to lead her in a simple movement. Like any of the other handful of times she’d tried, she stumbled over her own feet. _Graceful, right._

“You just need a teacher. Follow my lead,” he commanded softly.

Rey wasn’t accustomed to following, but she found she had no choice in this case. His arms were sure, his movements fluid as he guided her around a small space in her living room. She enjoyed relinquishing control to someone else. _To him_. It was a nice change of pace.

“Good. That’s it,” he practically purred as she clumsily followed his steps. 

_Holy hell. THAT’S going in the mind palace. I’m going to have to wash my damn underwear._ “Don’t patronize me,” Rey snapped, overcompensating for her arousal and hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

The dim light made it hard for Rey to see that Kylo’s eyes had darkened.

On the next turn, Rey felt something hard but fuzzy behind her knees. She yelped and fell backwards to the floor, the dog quickly scampering out of the way. Her instinct, being a musher, was to tighten her grip when something unexpected happened, which explained why Kylo was now perched on top of her, his fingers interlaced tightly with hers.

Rey snapped her head to the side in time to see a grey tail disappear around the sectional.

“Damn it, Loki!” she yelled. A mischievous face appeared on the arm of the couch, the perfect picture of innocence.

Rey looked back up at Kylo and sighed exaggeratedly. “Sorry. He does that all the time. BUT NOT USUALLY TO COMPANY!” Rey shouted in Loki’s direction.

“Quite like his namesake, isn’t he?” Kylo whispered.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” It dawned on Rey that Kylo had made no move to get off of her. She shifted awkwardly beneath him, the wood floor pressing hard against her shoulder blades. Kylo’s nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. _Huh. Okay. Yeah, jump the stranger you just met because you like his voice. And his hair. And his mouth. Smaaaaart._

She cleared her throat for what felt like the millionth time that evening. “Listen, it’s getting late…”

“Of course! I’m sorry, let me help you up,” Kylo said hurriedly as he scrambled off of her.

“Thanks,” Rey muttered, dusting a few stray dog hairs off her sweater. “Umm, the guest room is just there. I recommend you keep the door shut, or else the dogs’ll shove you out. Under the sink in the bathroom there’s a basket with a few things in it - a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, that sort of thing. Towels are under the sink too.”

“The dogs don’t sleep with you?” 

“No. They’re bed hogs. They sleep down here.”

Rey was keenly aware of Kylo’s eyes on her as she moved about the lower floor of her home, turning off lights and putting out the fire.

“Tomorrow, depending on what the weather is doing, I’ll try and get your car out with my truck. If you help me move the sled, we could probably get it in the garage until the roads are safe to travel,” Rey continued, trying to keep herself from shaking. She flipped the hall light on for him and made her way to the spiral staircase that led to her loft bedroom.

“I think I can do that,” Kylo replied. “Thank you, Rey.”

Rey bit her lip as she set her foot on the first step. “No problem. Let me know if you need anything,” she murmured.

“Yeah, I will. Goodnight, Rey.”

Rey blushed and hurried up the steps, grabbing her sleep shirt from the foot of the bed and a pair of clean underwear from her dresser before heading into her bathroom to complete her nightly routine. While brushing her teeth, Rey had an argument with herself.

_You know it’s the twenty-first century, right? You’re allowed to bang a guy just because you think he’s hot. And he seems warm for your form so..._

_Shut up. I know next to nothing about him. He could be a total asshat. Or in a relationship._

_So? He’ll be gone in a day or so. Hardly enough time to find out. And I don’t think so, not with the way he purred and eye fucked you just now._

_He probably has women throwing themselves at him all the time. He’s a college professor for God’s sake. He has his pick of attractive co-eds. He lives in Boston, for crying out loud._

_Please. Does he really seem like the type to have a fling with a student?_

_I don’t know. That’s the point, you idiot._

_Just let him fuck your brains out. God knows you need it. It’s been ages since you got any._

_Shut up._

Rey spat the foamy paste out and rinsed, angry at herself. Sometimes she wished she could be one of those people who hopped into bed with a stranger, no mental hang ups or qualms, but that just wasn’t her. She liked to know at least a little bit about the person she was letting into her bed. Plus, there was her tendency to fall too hard too fast. Rey didn’t need that weight on her shoulders after Kylo left. He’d go off, a smile on his face and a song in his heart, and she’d be left here, miserable and pining with him none the wiser. Rey gave an aggravated sigh and got into bed, her flannel sheets doing nothing to warm her. She listened to Kylo putter around downstairs, getting ready to go to sleep. She wondered if he often slept alone, or if he regularly had someone to warm his bed. She heard several soft ‘thumps’ come from the living room followed by the sound of nails clicking on a hard floor. 

“Oh shit,” she heard Kylo grumble after the faucet turned off.

_Oh no…_

“Get off, shoo! I was supposed to keep the door shut. Dammit! Get off!” Kylo was arguing with a silent opponent, or rather, opponents. Rey knew his entreaties would fall on deaf ears.

“Fine! Take the damned bed!” Kylo cried exasperatedly. “Can I at least have a pillow?” There was some huffing and grunting before he said sarcastically, “Thank you for your generosity, Thor.”

A few muttered curses followed as Rey listened to Kylo make his way out to the couch in the living room.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he muttered darkly.

 _Oh no...again._ Rey got out of bed and tugged on a pair of sweatpants. She went to the railing and looked down. In the dark, she was barely able to make out the forms of Frigga and Odin on the couch and Kylo standing in front of it, arms akimbo.

“Kylo?” Rey called softly.

Kylo looked up. Rey couldn’t see the expression on his face, but she imagined it was adorably frustrated.

“You weren’t kidding, were you?”

Rey laughed. “‘Fraid not.”

“Do you have a couch up there? Or...something?”

Rey felt herself blush in the dark.

“N-no I don’t,” she stammered.

Kylo groaned. “I’ll just sleep on the floor then. Do you have some blankets anywhere?”

“Don’t be silly! Get up here!” Rey commanded, stomping her foot a little. She was overcome by pity, that was it. Poor man was stranded here in a blizzard, and he was going to sleep on the floor? Ridiculous! _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

Kylo was up the stairs in a flash, pillow in hand. Rey swallowed a nervous lump in her throat when she saw that he was in his boxers and an undershirt. She led him to her bed and pointed to the left side.

“You sleep on that side,” she stated, hoping her voice sounded even and calm to him. It certainly didn’t to her.

Kylo tossed the pillow on the floor and crawled under the covers, curling onto his side so he faced away from her.

Rey scrambled onto the side opposite, assuming a similar position. She switched off her reading lamp and pulled the covers up to her chin, tucking her knees close to her chest. Her bed was a queen, but she could still feel the heat radiating off of him. It was nice; she was always so cold.

“Thank you, Rey,” Kylo murmured in the darkness.

“Don’t get any funny ideas. The middle of the bed is the Neutral Zone,” Rey muttered halfheartedly.

“Does that make me the Klingons or the Federation?”

 _Oh God, this is a horrible plan. Or a GREAT plan. Shut up!_ “Whichever. Goodnight.”

Kylo chuckled softly. “Sweet dreams, Rey.”


	3. Ravens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! they keep me going <3  
> if you have a prompt or something you'd like to see me write, shoot me an ask on [tumblr](raptorginger.tumblr.com)

Kylo was in some kind of soft warm cocoon. It was amazing, like being wrapped in a giant Bounce sheet. He opened his eyes a sliver and saw a large window. The only thing he could see outside the window was white. Bright, obnoxious white. Blinking a couple of times, the white resolved itself into different shades of white and grey. Fluffy large flakes fell lazily outside the window, quite a contrast to the angry snow the night before. Kylo flinched when two black shapes streaked past the glass and out of sight. Birds.

He looked around the outside of his cocoon. A slim upholstered seat was built into the bottom of the window, a cozy nook for reading given the large number of books piled on the floor in front of it. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all a warm rich wood. A wardrobe and a dresser stood against a nearby wall and a door stood partially open to reveal a tiled bathroom floor. In front of him was a large open space a waist high railing blocking the high drop. A five panel silk Japanese folding screen separated the sleeping area from the rest of the loft. It also served to block some of the light pouring in from the large wall of glass that made up one side of the house. 

The bed he was in was very soft, the memory foam mattress covered in flannel sheets and a down comforter. He tried to nuzzle deeper into his down pillow, but found himself nuzzling into soft floral smelling chestnut hair instead. Kylo stilled, realizing he was holding a sleeping Rey in his arms. They were both in the middle of the bed. _So much for the Neutral Zone._

He flexed his fingers a bit. One of his arms was outstretched beneath her pillow, his fingers interlaced with hers. His other hand...oh God…

His other hand was thrust beneath the waistband of her sweats and underwear, holding her bare hip. Kylo couldn’t decide if that was worse or better than having it up her shirt and groping her breast. _Slightly better maybe, propriety-wise?_ He tried to think of something to distract himself from her soft warm skin. His grading, spending the holidays with his parents, the way Rey shivered when he looked at her… _No! Not that._

He lifted his head slightly and stared down at her. She looked so relaxed in sleep, a different kind of beautiful from when she was awake and smiling brightly. Her cheeks were flushed red, her dark lashes creating delicate crescents at the tops. _Good God she has freckles..._ Her lips were a soft pink, and he found himself absentmindedly wondering if she was that pink in other places. _Moron! Oh fuck…_

He felt his blood rushing south, his dick hardening correspondingly. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

He tried to angle his hips away from her, but Rey let out a soft whine and wriggled hers backwards, pressing the curve of her bottom against him. Kylo closed his eyes and started to count to ten, trying to breathe deeply, trying to will his erection away.

That effort proved futile when Rey breathed his name softly.

“Kylo,” she whispered, her voice sleep slurred. “Kylo, please.”

He rubbed his thumb across her hip, following the ridge of the bone. _This is not good. You need to get out. Wake her up. Something._ “What do you need, Rey?” he replied, his voice low and gravelly. 

She pressed her ass against his now throbbing erection. Kylo felt himself growing harder when she gasped breathily, and he instinctively rolled his hips against her. Rey moaned low in her throat, still asleep.

“Tell me,” he growled.

“T-touch me. Please, Kylo. I was so good,” she begged, her voice muffled.

Kylo closed his eyes tightly, resisting the urge to squeeze her hip and grind against her harder. She was unconscious. Sort of. It wasn’t right.

As he carefully extricated himself, he whispered silkily, “Whatever you want.” He hoped her mind would supply the rest. He dashed awkwardly to her bathroom, closing the door quietly. He shoved his boxers down around his knees and took himself roughly in hand, pumping desperately, just trying to get it over with quickly. As pleasure and tension coiled in his abdomen, Kylo had to shove his knuckles into his mouth, stifling his moans. He pictured Rey and her glowing skin and freckles, her sweet mouth, her velvet skin beneath his fingers. He imagined how wet she’d be for him, her pink pussy drenched and aching for him. 

“Rey!” he moaned around his knuckles as he came hard into his hand, his cum hot and sticky and making a mess. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the mess he’d made of himself and her floor hastily, balling up the evidence like he had when he’d been an awkward teenager and shoving it in the bottom of her wastebasket.

Opening the door silently, he saw that she was still asleep, now on her stomach and breathing deeply. Kylo crept quickly and quietly to the other side of the loft and down the winding stairs. Reaching the bottom, he had to suppress a shout of frustration. All eight dogs were in the living room, seven of them curled comfortably on the different pieces of furniture, clearly just waking up. Odin sat tall and proud in front of the wall of windows, watching the snowy landscape with laser-like focus. Kylo stomped off towards the bathroom to take a shower, throwing up his hands in exasperation. Although, he mused, he couldn’t be too angry. He’d gotten to share a bed with Rey.

He showered quickly, tugging his jeans back on before brushing his teeth. As he walked back out into the living room to admire the house in the daylight, he was rewarded with the sight of a very sleepy looking Rey trudging down the stairs, winding her hair into a messy bun. Her black sweats rode low on her hips and her loose wine colored t-shirt rode up to reveal an enticing bit of her midriff. The dogs all snuffled and howled excitedly, circling the bottom of the stairs. All except for Odin, whose gaze was still fixed outside. Two large black birds, ravens it looked like, hopped and cawed on the other side of the glass, apparently talking to each other. Kylo squinted. Actually, it looked like they were talking to Odin, rather than each other. Kylo shook his head. That was ridiculous. They weren’t Huginn and Muninn. He looked back at Rey, who was flapping her arms at the dogs, trying to get them to get out of her way as she stumbled to the kitchen.

“Frigga, coffee,” Rey mumbled as she leaned on the breakfast bar, rubbing her eyes.

Frigga trotted into the kitchen, jumped and placed her front paws on the countertop, and jabbed a large silver button with her nose. Gurgling sounds and the smell of roasted coffee beans quickly filled the air as Kylo leaned against the fridge. Rey looked up at him, and a faint pink colored her cheeks quickly.

“Do you have a shirt you could put on or something?” she muttered, quickly looking away.

Kylo snorted, but went to grab his undershirt. As he pulled it down over his head, Rey was pouring coffee into a large mug. “Didn’t realize you were so modest,” he teased.

Rey scowled at him. “Coffee?”

“Sure. You’re not much of a morning person are you?”

Rey shrugged. “I’m usually not this grumpy. How do you take it?”

“Black,” Kylo replied casually.

“Liar,” Rey said with an arch of her brow.

Kylo blinked several times in surprise. _How did she know?_ “Cream and sugar,” he muttered.

“Cream’s on the counter. Sugar’s in the bowl,” she replied, taking a large sip from her own mug. Kylo doctored up his coffee and took a grateful sip, sighing with contentment.

“Sleep well?” Kylo asked coyly.

Rey gave him a scathing look. “Not really.”

Kylo smirked behind his mug. “Certainly not because of me?”

Rey flushed bright scarlet. “N-no. Not because of you.”

Kylo took another sip. “Liar.”

Rey set her mug down and turned abruptly into the laundry room. Kylo could hear the clattering of metal bowls and the sounds of dry kibble being divvied out. He chuckled to himself. Seven of the eight dogs began to sing excitedly in unison. Odin still sat at the window, staring at the ravens intently. Strangely enough, the two ravens hadn’t moved aside from their animated hopping.

“Food march!” Rey shouted from the laundry room.

Seven Mals lined up in a row, tails swishing rapidly, noses twitching. Rey came out with four bowls in each hand, stacked one on top of the other. She looked confusedly at her pack, realizing one was missing.

“Odin!” she called.

His ear twitched in acknowledgment, but he made no move.

“Odin! Food!” she called again.

Another twitch.

“What the hell?” Rey muttered under her breath. She set the bowls on the counter and stomped over to the stubborn dog to find him still staring at the ravens, who were indeed staring back at him and chattering excitedly.

Rey reached out a hand and smoothed Odin’s ears. “What’s the matter, Boy?” she asked softly. Kylo watched curiously as Odin leaned into her touch, but made no other move. The other dogs were staring at their food, waiting patiently. Rey sighed and walked back to the kitchen towards a cupboard. Standing on her toes, she rummaged around inside, muttering to herself about crazy birds. After a few moments of searching, she pulled out some granola and trail mix and poured it into a small dish.

She approached Kylo and asked timidly, “Would you mind...umm...doing me a favor?”

Kylo looked at her curiously. “What’s that?”

Rey pointed to a window above the door in the glass wall. “Would you mind lifting me up there? My ladder is in the garage.”

Kylo smiled. “No problem.” He joined her at the door, bending slightly to grab her around the knees. Her slender body radiated strength and vitality, and Kylo was shocked at how light she was. He lifted her easily up to his shoulder, setting her there carefully as he walked closer to the window. He wrapped one arm around her thighs and another anchored her shins to his side, keeping her perched like a bird on his shoulder. He rested his head on her hip, ostensibly to keep her steady.

“Do you carry people around like this often?” Rey asked teasingly.

“You’d think, but no. You’re the first,” he replied as Rey reached for the window latch. She pushed the heavy glass open enough to toss the trail mix and granola into a square tray that was bolted near the window. Kylo watched the ravens turn their attention to the sound of the food, and they quickly took flight, coming to perch on the edge of the tray, snacking happily.

Kylo set Rey carefully back on her feet, his hands lingering on her hips maybe a moment longer than was necessary. Rey was looking up at him, her lovely hazel eyes bright. She fiddled with the bowl in her hands, another flush coloring her cheeks as he regarded her. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“No problem,” he replied, his voice low and husky. _Jeez, get it together._

Odin ambled over to them, nuzzling against Rey’s side. She reached out and scratched his ears before heading back over to the counter with the food bowls. Odin took his place in line, and Rey set down the bowls one at a time down the line. The dogs munched and crunched happily while Rey and Kylo finished their first mugs of coffee. 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Rey asked while she worked on brewing another pot.

Kylo shrugged. “I’m not really a breakfast person, but I’ll have some toast if you’re offering,” he replied.

Rey went to a tall cabinet and pulled out some bread. “Butter? Jam? Cinnamon?”

Kylo laughed. “Umm, jam I guess.”

Rey grabbed a small glass jar out of the fridge, the purple contents so dark they were almost black.

“Blackberry and merlot jam. A lady in town makes it.”

“Nice. Sounds good.”

They waited in companionable silence while the toaster worked its magic. The dogs had finished their food and Heimdall, Mjolnir, Loki, Freya, and Sif wandered over to the kitchen, looking for crumbs and pets. Odin went back to his window, flanked by Frigga on one side and Thor on the other. Loki and Sif began nudging Rey insistently with their noses.

“Oh right. You guys need to go out. Duh,” Rey said to herself. She went into the laundry room again, coming back out shortly with a number of towels in her arms. She went to the glass door and carefully placed a number of the towels on the floor. All the dogs had gathered around excitedly, their furry bodies quivering in anticipation. Kylo watched Rey throw open the door and all eight dogs fly out and begin to bound around excitedly in the deep snow. Rey closed the door hurriedly and went back to the kitchen. The toast popped up shortly after, and Rey handed Kylo a plate with two perfectly golden brown pieces. They both focused on spreading the rich jam on their toast and watching the dogs play in the snow. Kylo found himself enjoying the domesticity of it, which surprised him. He’d always been pretty happy with his single life. Minimal responsibilities, he could come and go as he pleased, bring back whatever random hook up Hux had talked him into and then see her off in the morning, both having been sufficiently satisfied.

But, standing here in Rey’s kitchen, eating toast and watching her dogs, Kylo felt a strange tugging in his chest. A yearning. He frowned. He need to leave soon, or he might not want to leave at all.

“Is something wrong?” Rey asked gently.

Kylo shook his head, clearing away his thoughts. “Uhh, no. Nothing. Just thinking.”

Rey hummed thoughtfully.

“I need to get the stuff out of my car,” Kylo said in a rush, hoping she’d think that’s what he was frowning about. He was pretty sure he hadn’t given her any indication to think otherwise. The thought of trudging through all that snow did make him want to scowl. 

“Thor and Sif can help you. They’ll drive a path to your car and you can follow,” Rey said simply, smiling as she sipped her coffee. “I’ll snow blow the driveway, and we’ll try and get your car in the garage.” Rey set about gathering the few dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. That chore done, she stood and fidgeted adorably for a moment. _God, she's going to be the death of me._

“What?” Kylo asked bemusedly, crossing his arms. “Another favor?”

Rey looked down, almost sheepishly. “I had planned on getting my Christmas tree today, since it’s the twenty-third and all. Would you like to come? You don’t have to! I mean, you didn’t sound too excited about the holidays last night, so it’s no biggie, but I thought...” she trailed off when Kylo reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs slowly across her collarbone.

“That’s because I was supposed to be at my parents’ by now, listening to them bicker at each other and dealing with my uncle’s sanctimonious speeches. I’d love to go with you, Rey,” Kylo said sincerely.

Rey gave him a bright smile. “Wonderful! I hope you don’t mind, we’ll be taking the sled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my kink is enthusiastic consent, lol


	4. Sledding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this chapter. Life stuff. So, I hope it's okay. Fluffy winter chores and fun

Getting his car out of the ditch ended up being much easier than Kylo thought. Rey had told Kylo the basic commands for her dogs, so he was able to tell Thor and Sif what to do without them running off. As Rey worked on unburying her driveway in her nearly tractor sized snow blower, Thor and Sif plowed a small trail towards the car for Kylo to follow. Kylo quickly got his suitcase and leather messenger bag out of the trunk and followed the dogs back into the house. He changed into a fresh set of clothes, making sure to throw on his thickest socks and the heaviest sweater he’d brought. He went back outside, through the garage this time, and grabbed a shovel from a peg hanging on the wall. He paused to look at the dog sled. It was a handsome piece of woodwork, a six foot toboggan style sled made of white ash with rubber grips on the runners. There was a small seat for a passenger, and a mess of nylon cords and metal clips and hooks sat in the basket. Kylo hurried out to work on digging the car out while Rey finished the driveway. 

No road crews had been by, and the road remained buried and invisible beneath the deep snow. Kylo still had no idea how he’d gotten this far off the highway. Rey’s home appeared relatively isolated. Kylo could see evidence of civilization way off in the distance, but otherwise it was mostly trees and open fields. He paused to admire the beauty of it. The huge swaths of undisturbed white, the grey-green of the tall pines, the loud rumble of the snow blower as it threw huge plumes of fluffy white were so different from the winter sights he was used to in Boston. Rey’s house too was something very different. It was indeed an A-frame design, almost a perfect isosceles triangle. Like the interior, the parts of the front exterior Kylo could see were a warm wood. The roof was covered with a generous heap of snow, broken only by the proud fieldstone chimney. Two ravens could be seen perched on the edge of the dark stone.

Kylo was studying the ravens intently and hadn’t realized Rey had finished until he felt her mittened hand on his shoulder.

“Kylo? You okay?” Rey asked concerned, her voice muffled by her thick scarf.

“Yeah,” he replied distractedly. He gave himself a shake. “Yeah. Just wondering if those were the same birds as this morning.”

Rey looked up at the chimney just as the two birds took off for parts unknown. “Hmm, I guess I never really thought about it. Now that you mention it, I wonder if you’re right. Two ravens always seem to visit every few days. Odin likes watching them, and they don’t really make a mess or anything, so I never thought about it too much. It could be the same pair.”

Kylo watched the birds get smaller and smaller against the bright sky. “Huginn and Muninn,” he murmured quietly.

“What?”

“Those are the names of Odin’s ravens in Norse mythology. They fly over all of Midgard and bring Odin news.”

Rey turned her eyes skyward and watched the ravens with Kylo. Soon enough, they were gone from sight, and the pair headed towards the garage.

“Help me push the sled out and next to the garage. Then we’ll hook your car up to the hitch of my truck and pull it out,” Rey commanded.

Kylo could see why she was a good dog trainer. Her voice was firm, but gentle and kind. He had a hard time imagining anyone saying no to it. He helped her push and maneuver the sled before heading to his car to wait for Rey. It took maybe twenty minutes, but with the car in neutral and Kylo pushing, they managed to get it out of the ditch and in the garage, safe and sound.

“I need to change into my mushing gear and hook the dogs up, then we can head out,” Rey said excitedly as she made her way back into the house. Kylo followed her, wanting to warm up a bit. Before she went off to change, Rey rummaged around in a bin and handed him a fleece hat, thick waterproof gloves, a scarf, and a pair of goggles.

“Sorry I don’t have a coat you can borrow,” Rey said apologetically.

“What’s wrong with this one?” Kylo asked, gesturing to his long black wool coat.

Rey smiled in an almost pitying way. “You’re going to be very cold by the time we get back,” Rey predicted. She sauntered away. 

_Not if you warm me up._ He smirked devilishly at his own quip as he watched her go.

He waited in relative silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the laundry room and the hum of the heater. He was just starting to nod off when the sound of thirty-two paws hitting the hardwood floor erupted around him. Cold noses and furry bodies crashed into him within seconds, and Kylo found it hard to stay on his feet. 

“Sit! Sit! Sit!” Rey shouted.

If Kylo had been drinking something, he might have done a spit take. Logically, he knew why she was wearing what she was. Winter outerwear tended to be bulky, made even more so if one wore normal clothes underneath, and bulk was typically not helpful in circumstances when one needed to be agile. However, the logical side of his mind was currently being shorted out at the sight of Rey clad in what looked like a scuba suit, but for winter. The thermal black leggings and top she was wearing clung to her slim form, her gentle curves on full display. She’d pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, and that combined with the high collar of her top accentuated the length and curve of her neck. Kylo bit down on his tongue, fighting the urge to bite down on something else.

Rey tugged on a pair of slim fitted snow pants, the style reminiscent of the kind snowboarders wore. Her boots went on next, then her coat. She slipped a headband over her ears and placed a pair of goggles around her neck. She shoved a pair of gloves into her pocket and turned to Kylo.

“Ready?” she asked, her face lit with excitement.

Kylo nodded, breathless. Rey threw open the door and the dogs raced out, bounding towards the sled and circling excitedly.

“Line out!” Rey called in her commanding voice. The dogs stilled and obeyed immediately, each one taking position. Odin was in front, Frigga and Thor directly behind. Mjolnir and Sif were directly in front of the sled with Loki and Freya in the middle. Heimdall sat patiently beside the sled basket. Kylo approached slowly, already in awe. Rey closed the door shut with a snap, a heavy looking Hudson Bay blanket in her arms, which she handed to Kylo.

“That’s for you,” she said with a smile.

“Heimdall doesn’t run?”

“He does sometimes, but not usually. Today he’s going to keep you company,” Rey replied as she worked to get the rigging set up.

“Do you need help?” Kylo offered.

Rey laughed, not unkindly. “Thank you, but no. Honestly it’ll be faster and safer if I do this myself. No offense.”

“None taken. Just thought I’d ask. That way I won’t feel guilty about not helping,” he teased.

Rey laughed brightly, making Kylo’s insides feel warm.

She had the dogs hooked up in a matter of minutes, and she went around to each one, tugging their harness and checking that their tug lines were secured to the tow line, explaining everything patiently to Kylo as she went along. He learned that Odin was the lead dog, Thor and Frigga were the swing dogs, Mjolnir (MewMew as Rey called him) and Sif were the wheel dogs, and Loki and Freya were team dogs. If Heimdall was acting as a team dog, Thor and Odin were leads. Rey tapped Heimdall twice between his shoulder blades, and he hopped deftly into the basket. 

“You sit in the seat,” Rey said as she took her position on the runners.

Kylo climbed into the sled gingerly and sat as she had commanded, draping the heavy blanket over his lap. Heimdall sat down on Kylo’s feet, staring straight ahead. Kylo wondered if Heimdall had a kind of sight. He held onto the sides of the seat as Rey grasped the bar behind him, her hold wide. He felt her shift her weight from foot to foot, testing her balance. She took a deep breath and whispered, “Goggles.”

Kylo pulled down his goggles, looking back at Rey. Her expression was focused, and she took another deep breath.

“Mush!” she cried.

Kylo let out an involuntary yelp as he felt the sled take off. Rey laughed behind him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. He could still hear the jangle of the rigging over the wind in his ears, and his nose was filled with the scents of snow and winter. He watched in amazement as the seven dogs worked in unison, and it was clear there was an almost telepathic bond between them and Rey. It was exhilarating. Every so often, Rey would cry out “Gee!” or “Haw!” and the dogs would go right or left. She and the dogs seemed to know exactly where they were going, and she didn’t have to shout too much. They travelled for Kylo had no idea how long, mostly following the road, but not on it as it was in a sorry state. Eventually a pale yellow farmhouse came into view, surrounded by neat rows of different kinds of pine trees. Some were little saplings, some were large behemoths. Most were of a middling size for patrons to cut themselves. A nice selection was leaned up against a bit of fencing already cut and waiting. Several handmade wreaths were hung out as well. A small shack was set up near the tree baler where customers could pay and get a cup of cocoa if they wanted. Kylo could make out a couple of figures waving at them as Rey came up the drive to the shack. 

“Whoa!” she called to the dogs as she applied increasing pressure to the break bar. They slowed to a complete halt, their tongues lolling out happily. Kylo didn’t realize dogs could smile.

“Hiya, Rey!” a cheerful male voice called.

“Hi, Finn! Hi, Rose!” Rey replied as she staked the sled. Strands of her hair had come loose during the ride, and her cheeks had been bitten bright red by the cold. All the dogs sat, ready and waiting. A young man and woman approached as Rey greeted them.

“Oooo can I give the dogs some bones?” the young woman asked. She was dressed snuggly, the ends of her dark hair flipping out of the bottom of her hat.

“Sure, Rose” Rey said. Rose ran quickly to the shed and dug around for something, emerging with a box of dog bones. She handed one to each dog, giving them all a pat on the head as she did so.

“Here to get your tree?” Finn asked, reaching for a handsaw.

“Yup!”

“Care to introduce us?” Rose asked teasingly as she stared up at Kylo. He smiled politely nodding to the both of them.

“Oh sure! This is Kylo. He got stranded at my house in the storm. He’s a professor at Harvard.”

Rose approached Rey and whispered something to her. Whatever it was made Rey blush an even deeper red and cough exaggeratedly. She nudged Rose with her elbow. Kylo saw Finn roll his eyes lovingly at the pair as he looked at Kylo.

“You guys gonna cut your own, or you want one of the ones we’ve already got here?” Finn asked Kylo.

“Umm, Rey?”

Rey was crouching with her dogs, petting each one gently and whispering quietly. She hadn’t heard him or Finn. Kylo felt a smile touch his lips as he watched her.

Finn stepped up next to Kylo. “Amazing, isn’t it? It never ceases to amaze me, watching Rey with her pack.”

“How long have you known her?”

“Since she moved here a few years back. Rose n’ me had just set up shop and ran into her in town. She’s...really something special.”

Kylo hummed in acknowledgment and agreement.

Finn eyed Kylo surreptitiously up and down. “You know, Rey’s favorite part about Christmas trees is the decorating. I’ve got a nice Douglas Fir already cut. Some guy wanted it, then never showed. She’ll probably have you hold it on the way back. After I bale it, I can wrap it in some canvas to make it easier for you.”

“Uhh, thanks. That’d be great. That okay with you, Rey?”

Rey looked up at him from her position in the snow next to Heimdall. “Huh?”

“Finn’s gonna get us a tree to go,” Kylo joked. _Man, that was weak._

Rey laughed good naturedly anyway. “Sounds good. I want to get going again before the dogs settle in too much, anyway.”

Finn and Rose were already at the baler, setting the tree on the belt. There was a loud roar, and before Kylo knew it, the poofy tree looked like a closed umbrella wrapped in plastic twine. Finn tugged out a bit of brown canvas from the shack and wrapped the tree up, tying the giant tree umbrella with twine. Heaving the parcel against his shoulder, he slogged to the sled and waited for Kylo, Rey, and the dogs to get ready. Kylo reached into his pocket and pulled out a few tens and a twenty and handed them to Rose.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Rey protested as Rose took the folded cash.

Kylo gave Rey a stern look. It was one he sometimes used on his students to prevent further argument. To his satisfaction, Rey’s cheeks grew a brighter shade of red, again, and her expression changed from one of protest to one of demure obeisance. _Oh. She's into that. Fuck, that’s hot. Not now, goddammit!_

“Think of it as my way of saying thank you for helping me out,” Kylo said softly.

Rey bit her lower lip and nodded. She returned to the dogs, making sure everyone was hitched up properly.

Neither of them saw Finn and Rose waggle their eyebrows at each other as they hid their smirks behind their thick gloves.


	5. Soft As Down

When they’d gotten back, Kylo had quietly helped her unhook the dogs and set up the tree in her living room. He was trying to hide it, but he was cold. Rey would catch him shivering when he thought she wasn’t looking. He shrugged his coat off in the laundry room and lumbered sleepily off to the guest room shortly after getting the tree in the stand and snipping the plastic netting off. Rey went to hang his coat up near a heat register. It was heavy and damp, as was the Hudson Bay blanket. She let him go about his business as she filled numerous water bowls and set them in different places around the house. Her pack was looking at her beseechingly, and Rey gave in and fixed them an early dinner, making sure to add a generous helping of freeze-dried raw food she ordered from a Canadian company. The dogs ate quickly and promptly fell asleep around the living room. Hearing the shower in Kylo’s bathroom, she realized that sounded like a good idea and made her way up to her own bathroom to do the same.

Rey was nervous; she couldn’t place her finger on why, exactly. Well, that wasn’t quite true. That look Kylo had given had been so heated, so commanding, but his words had been gentle. It really was her fantasy come to life, Rey mused as she toweled off. _Don’t make a big deal out of this. Just let it play out. But, maybe blow dry your hair so it’s cute. You took your pill, right? Yes? Okay, good._

In spite of her subconscious’ insistence on drying her hair, which she did as the heat from the blow dryer felt nice - that was the only reason she did it - Rey dressed in her favorite leggings and a fitted long sleeved tunic tee. She was not going to make a big deal out of this. She was reassured when she got downstairs and saw Kylo flopped on the sectional in all black. Black sweatpants, black t-shirt, black zip up hoodie. His head was thrown back, his mouth was open, and he was snoring. He had one arm around MewMew and the other around Heimdall, and both dogs had their heads in his lap. He had started a fire and had his feet angled as close to the warm blaze as he could manage with two dogs in his lap and several more lying around his feet. Rey bit her index finger to keep from laughing at the sight, not wanting to wake Kylo or her dogs. She tiptoed to her basement door and went to retrieve her box of Christmas tree ornaments and her tree lights. She was stumbling and struggling back up the stairs when the awkward load was gingerly lifted from her arms. Rey looked up and blinked in surprise to see Kylo standing at the top of the steps. 

“Thank you,” she murmured as she dusted her hands.

“You should have woken me up. Where do you want these?” Kylo asked.

“Umm, by the tree. Are you hungry?”

Kylo paused and looked over his shoulder at her. Rey was mortified to feel her face flush, and she turned quickly on her heel towards the kitchen, hoping Kylo hadn’t noticed. 

“Very,” he practically growled.

Rey was ninety-nine percent sure she’d momentarily lost the use of her vocal cords as desire fluttered low in her belly. _For once in your life, be cool!_ She heaved a short sigh and set about making something quick for dinner. Rey set a cast iron pan on the stove, turning the heat on medium-high and pouring in a couple of tablespoons of oil and giving it a swirl. After seasoning a couple of hamburger patties with salt and pepper, she laid them carefully in the pan, mindful of the hissing and spitting oil. She pulled out and toasted a couple of brioche buns and dug out some chips while the meat cooked. 

“Cheese?” she called to Kylo.

“Sure,” he hollered back. Rey carefully grated some white cheddar over both burgers, tenting some foil to help it melt.

“Put on _A Christmas Story_ , will you?” 

As Rey put the plates together, the familiar voice of Jean Shepherd could be heard filtering through the house. She smiled and grabbed the plates and bag of chips, carrying it all to the living room. She handed a plate to Kylo and set the bag of chips on one of the side tables. They ate in companionable silence while the movie played, each dwelling on their thoughts. Every so often, Rey would sneak a look at Kylo, but his face was inscrutable. Rey wasn’t sure what was going on between them, but for once she wasn’t afraid to find out. She thought of something Grandpa Jinn would tell her when she got frustrated in her early dog training days.

“Feel, don’t think,” he used to say.

Solid advice, if not always easy to follow.

Kylo took her plate to the dishwasher when she’d finished. She started to protest when he took the pan from the stove to hand wash it, but her words were quickly silenced with another stern look.

“Just, umm, rub a bit of oil in it when you’re done,” Rey mumbled.

“I know how to take care of cast iron,” Kylo teased.

Rey rolled her eyes as she went to the ornament box, carefully unfolding the lid. The cardboard box was ancient and musty smelling. Grandpa Obi’s neat handwriting was on the side, faded but still legible. Rey always meant to get one of those plastic bins with the dividers, but she never got around to it. She sat cross legged on the floor as she pulled out worn plastic zip top baggies, sides long split, that contained a strange hodgepodge of things - ornaments Rey had made in school, antiques Obi and Jinn had found in their travels and fastened little fish hooks to so they could be hung, little birds, snowmen, and Santas, cats and mice made of felt and dressed in clothes with sequins. At the bottom of the box there was a desiccated strand of popcorn, long crumbled, that Rey remembered making with dyed kernels and sewing thread one year shortly after they had moved to Montana. Frigga and Sif padded over and sniffed the box and baubles delicately. Rey found herself getting misty eyed, and Frigga laid her head gently in her lap. Rey bent forward and hugged her close, nuzzling into her soft fur. She felt gentle fingers on her shoulder blade, and she looked up to see Kylo gazing down at her, concern on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

Rey sniffled and nodded. “Just remembering.”

Kylo smiled kindly, and Rey felt her lips part slightly as his touch drifted to the hair loose around her shoulders. Rey forced herself to look up at him, and she had to stifle a gasp. His eyes were so dark, his sinful mouth tense as he held something back. _He feels it too._ He was watching his hand tangle itself in the soft locks of her hair, the chestnut strands winding and weaving around his long thick fingers. Rey blushed when she realized exactly what sitting in this position put her within reach of if she sat up a little. If he pulled her hair. Kylo’s dark eyes snapped to her hazel ones, and Rey blushed even harder, which was apparently possible.

“H-help me with the lights?” she stammered as she scrambled for the box.

Kylo cleared his throat roughly and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

They silently worked in tandem for a little while, passing the lights back and forth round and round the tree, carefully tucking the strands among the heavily scented branches.

“You know, this is way different from the kinds of Christmas trees I had growing up,” Kylo said gruffly.

As she took the clump of lights he passed her to wrap around what she had deemed the back of the tree, she chanced a glance around the boughs at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“My mom always insisted on having a...,” he paused trying to think of the right word, “Coordinated tree. The ornaments all complimented each other. Like, they’d all be the same shade of gold, but some would be shiny, some would have sparkles, that kind of thing. There was even matching ribbon involved.”

Rey exaggeratedly held her hand to her chest and made a pretend fainting noise. “Imagine!” she gasped.

Her expression changed to one of concern when she watched a dark cloud pass over his features, darkening them with unpleasant memories of times past.

“Kylo?” she prompted quietly.

“Sorry. It just seems like that was my whole childhood. My mother trying to force order and refinement on things that were fine without them.”

Rey set the lights on the floor and carefully approached Kylo. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and he was staring off into middle distance, becoming lost to his memories. She hesitated for only a moment before wrapping her arms around his middle, her hands resting gingerly on the hard planes of muscle on either side of his spine.

“Or that were actively hurt by the effort,” Rey added in a gentle murmur. His few words spoke volumes to her. No wonder he didn’t seem happy about going to see his parents for Christmas. She couldn’t imagine what life was like for him growing up with a politician for a mother and a stunt driver and pilot in films for a father, to grow up in the public eye like that. She felt his fingers playing in her hair again, and she suppressed a shiver.

“Yeah,” he rasped. He cleared his throat again and stepped back. Rey worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Had she overstepped? “Need help getting the top of the tree?” Kylo snarked, easily slipping back into less painful territory, deflecting. 

The tree was about nine feet tall, and Rey barely scratched five foot seven. She gave him a speaking glance, but smiled when Kylo laughed. She liked when he laughed. His mouth stretched into a lopsided grin and his cheeks dimpled a little.

“Well, pick up the lights,” Kylo ordered teasingly.

“Yes, Master,” Rey said. She meant it mockingly, and she didn’t even realize that what she said could be construed in a very different way until she turned back to Kylo and saw that he was staring at her heatedly. Hungrily. _Oh dear God…_

Rey clapped her free hand over her mouth. “Oh God,” she squeaked behind her hand. “No, I didn’t mean it like that.” _Yes you did. Okay, yes, but he doesn’t need to know I’m that weird._

Kylo stepped forward, crowding into her space. His eyes were dark as he stared down into her panicked face. “Like what?”

“Nothing,” she answered weakly. _Master._

Kylo tilted his head slightly, as if considering something. Whatever it was, he shook it away and bent to pick Rey up like he had earlier. Settling her on his shoulder, he uttered a word of caution as she stretched and wound the lights around the top of the tree.

“While I’m up here,” Rey said conversationally, “Mind handing me a few ornaments?”

“Sure, let me just dip into my ballet training real quick,” Kylo replied, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Rey laughed and then yelped as she felt Kylo actually sink gracefully to the ground, his knees bending in a plié. She held onto his shoulder and arm tightly, surprised by the sudden movement. Kylo grabbed a couple of bags of ornaments in one hand and rose smoothly back up.

“You thought I was kidding?” Kylo asked, feigning offense as Rey took the bags from him and set them in her lap.

“I guess I shouldn’t have, as you’ve been surprising me left and right,” Rey replied as she hung a felt and cotton snowman on a thin branch.

“How so?”

Rey shrugged as she selected another ornament. “Maybe it’s just me giving into stereotypes or something. You give off an air of ‘Do not fuck with me’ but my pack warmed to you instantly, which they never do with men. You teach myth and cosmology at Harvard, but you’re built almost like a swimmer with a voice like dark honey. You’re gentle and kind but sometimes…” Rey snapped her mouth shut when she realized what was coming out of it. Kylo’s grip on her thigh had become almost painful. _But sometimes it looks like you’d tie me up and fuck me raw if I let you._

“But sometimes…” Kylo prompted, his voice dangerously soft.

“But sometimes you sound like that,” Rey whispered. “I think I’m good up here.”

Kylo carefully set her down on her feet, his hands ghosting up her thighs as he stood back up. Rey had her arms wrapped around her middle, as if she was trying to hold in the butterflies that had suddenly appeared there. She chewed her lip nervously, wondering if she’d put him off with her babbling. He was giving her that inscrutable look again.

“Let’s finish the tree,” he said finally, his voice a low rumble.

Rey nodded and began to strategically place ornaments around the rest of the tree. Every so often, she’d take a step back and rearrange things to try and get a more even spread. Kylo worked quietly beside her, following her example. She’d hand him ornaments and point to the higher spots where she wanted them. _Maybe I should just let this go. Whatever THIS is. He’s probably going to leave tomorrow. Maybe I was misreading everything. Projecting onto this poor guy who just needs a place to wait out bad weather._ She frowned at her mind’s incessant ramblings and heaved a sigh. _Maybe I’m just tired._ It was getting dark quickly, and snow was starting to fall again. Rey rubbed her arms. The air felt strange. Staticy. She looked to her right and saw Thor and MewMew sitting and staring out the window, focused intently on something in the dark. Rey furrowed her brows in bewilderment. As she stared at their reflections in the glass, her boys’ eyes seemed to glow strangely. She blinked, and it was gone. Thor tossed his head back and gave her his silliest look, his long tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth while his eyes crossed slightly.

A deep loud rumble shook the timbers of the house accompanied by a bright flash. 

“What. The fuck. Was that?” Kylo asked incredulously looking wildly around for the source of the noise.

Rey’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I didn’t think it was possible out here. It’s thundersnow,” she murmured in awe.

“ _Excuse me?_ Is there an apocalypse coming that I didn’t know about?”

Rey chuckled. “It’s a rare but not apocalyptic weather phenomenon, Kylo,” she said, her tone gently mocking.

Kylo gave a short aggravated sigh and crossed his arms protectively over his chest. He went and flopped into one of the chairs in front of the fire. Lightning flashed again and Rey saw Kylo flinch. _Goddammit, Rey. He doesn’t like storms. Good job._ She rushed to the side of his chair and dropped to one knee, resting her hand gently on the arm of the chair.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease,” she murmured kindly.

She swallowed thickly when Kylo looked at her, his eyes dark, his plush lips parted slightly.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know,” he whispered. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Rey closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, smiling.

Just then, her phone began to ring insistently from the kitchen. _Seriously?!_

Rey heaved herself off the floor and stomped to her kitchen, answering the annoying device.

“Rey Johnson,” she said sharply.

“Good evening, Ms. Johnson. My name is Leia Organa. Is my lout of a son there?”

Rey felt her face grown pale with mortification and unease. “Senator?! Not to be rude, but how did you get this number?”

Kylo had materialized next to her. She could practically feel the anger vibrating off of him. “Give me the phone,” he commanded, his voice dangerously low.

Rey handed it over without protest.

“Mom! What the hell?! You realize this is a massive invasion of privacy. I’m sure it’s against at least one of the articles in the Constitution.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do?! You weren’t answering your phone. And relax, Benjamin. I didn’t call the NSA. I merely used what you told me on the phone last time and Google to try and find where you were stranded. Miss Johnson’s address and number are listed as a place of business on Google Maps. And, as it so happens, I think your uncle was acquainted with Miss Johnson’s guardians back in the day. That helped quite a bit.”

“Jesus Christ, Mom,” Kylo muttered pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He held his hand over the receiver and turned to Rey. “Do you know a Luke Skywalker?”

Rey frowned. “The name sounds familiar. He might have been a friend of Obi and Jinn’s, but I don’t really remember.”

“That’s my uncle.”

Rey blinked a few times in surprise as Kylo turned back to the phone. “Listen, Mom. I’m fine. I just don’t need you pestering me right now. I’ll try and get back on the road tomorrow. Relax.” Rey felt her face fall. _What did you expect?_

“Maybe you should check your weather app. Or the TV,” Leia replied in a mocking tone.

Kylo turned to Rey again, knowing she could hear Leia on the other end. “What’s it doing out? Besides thundering.”

Rey went to door and flicked on the light. _Holy shit!_ It was a complete white out. She looked back at Kylo, her eyes wide. She’d never seen anything like it.

“Uhh, it doesn’t look like I’m going anywhere, Mom,” Kylo said. She chewed on her thumbnail nervously. 

“Have a Merry Christmas with Miss Johnson, Dear. Be safe. Keep...warm.”

Kylo choked. “Thanks, Mom. I will. Merry Christmas.” He hung up and set the device down carefully on the countertop, his fingertips lingering on it for only a moment before he went back to his chair. Rey was staring out into the dark, her arms crossed over her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kylo tent his fingers as he stared into the fire, seemingly lost in thought. _What happens now?_

The thunder rumbled again, and Kylo swore under his breath. Rey felt the back of her neck prickle, and she rubbed her hand over it as she looked around the room, confused. Freya and Frigga were looking at her pointedly, their gazes seeming to bore into hers. Rey gave herself a shake. _Feel, don’t think. Go to him._

Rey quietly padded over to where Kylo was sitting, gently touching his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes searching hers. They widened in surprise when she sat gingerly in his lap, looping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her, holding her close and secure as she snuggled closer to his chest. He was so warm. Rey sighed happily.

“Is this okay, Kylo?” she whispered.

He nodded in response, and Rey suppressed a giggle as she felt a swallow chase down his throat. She didn’t think she could ever render a man speechless. He squeezed her hip tentatively, his thumb rubbing along the bone. She hummed appreciatively, encouragingly. His other hand moved from her thigh to the hem of her shirt pushing underneath it. Rey bit her lip and softly stroked his pulse point. It was racing. Kylo was watching her, his eyes immense pools of black asking a silent question. Rey gave a small nod before nuzzling into his neck and brushing soft barely there kisses to the shell of his ear. His hand pushed further up her shirt, lingering for only the briefest of moments before cupping her breast. His fingers began to knead and caress her softly over the lace of her bralette, and Rey sighed audibly against his neck, wriggling her hips slightly as warmth began to suffuse her blood. She blushed when she felt him twitch beneath her, and she adjusted her position a little to accommodate his quickly hardening cock. 

Kylo nudged her with his nose, urging her to look at him. “Is this okay?” he growled lowly, mimicking her, as he pulled back the fabric of her bralette and pinched her nipple gently, rubbing his thumb over the quickly hardening bud.

Rey let out a sharp moan and nodded. She looked down timidly. “You can be...rougher...if you want,” she murmured. She didn’t really care either way, at the moment, but she wanted him to know she didn’t mind if he preferred things a bit rougher. 

Kylo smirked and pinched her again, harder this time, making her yelp in pleasure. He quickly soothed the sting with his thumb and fingers. “Next time. I want to learn you first,” he purred.

Rey moaned listening to him, his voice deep and thick with pleasure and promise. He silenced her with his mouth, and Rey responded eagerly. His lips were soft and gentle, and kissing them was everything she’d dreamed of the night before. He coaxed her mouth open slightly, and she hummed when she felt the pass of his tongue on her lower lip. Her hands slid into his dark hair, wrapping her fingers in the silky strands. He gasped sharply when she sucked his tongue fully into her mouth and tugged his hair to pull him impossibly closer, demanding more. It had been so long, and she was done waiting. Apparently, so was Kylo. His hand left her breast and wrapped around under her knees. Kylo stood quickly and hoisted her up into his arms and headed for the winding stairs that led to her bedroom. 

Kylo ascended the steps as fast as he could, and Rey tried to keep still, but she found it difficult. She was pressing hot wet kisses to his neck, and his breathing was getting more and more labored, his steps becoming more and more awkward. Finally, he reached the landing and strode to her bed quickly, purposefully. Rey giggled when he tossed her on the bed, somewhat unceremoniously, before tugging on the pull of her reading lamp. She looked up at him quizzically.

“Why’d you turn the light on?” she asked breathlessly.

Kylo arched a brow as if the answer was obvious. Rey stopped giggling when he crawled over her prone body, caging her in with his much larger one. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to her ear, licking the fragile outer shell delicately before nipping the soft lobe between his teeth. “Because I want to see you while I’m fucking you. Every beautiful inch of you,” he replied silkily.

Rey shivered and moaned softly, amazed at what his voice could reduce her to. Kylo rose on his knees to pull his hoodie and t-shirt off, his eyes never leaving her. Rey sat up and skimmed her hands across his broad chest, carefully studying the dark spots and faded scars that speckled his pale skin. She looked up into his eyes as she pressed a soft kiss to his sternum, letting her hands drift down to the waistband of his sweatpants. His breath hitched as her fingers brushed across the tented fabric, teasing and not quite touching him. _Holy shit, he feels big. Girl, what have you gotten yourself into? Shut up, this is going to be amazing, you wait and see._ He groaned in protest as she continued to skim her fingers along his hips and thighs, and Rey smirked against his chest. She stilled when Kylo’s fingers wrapped around her wrist. She was surprised to feel him trembling.

She licked her lips, wondering if he’d let her... _What guy says no to that?_ She looked up at him imploringly as she hooked her fingers into the twin waistbands of his pants and boxers.

Kylo looked down, his expression stern and knowing in spite of his shaking. A mask she could easily see through, but one that excited her all the same, giving her a glimmer into what he was holding back in an effort not to frighten her, or maybe himself, this first time together. “Say it,” he commanded. 

Rey bit her lip, worrying it as she considered her words. He’d said he wanted to learn her. She wanted to learn him, too. And, she had a feeling he’d repay the favor in kind. The corner of her mouth twitched upward imperceptibly at the thought. “I want,” she began quietly, “I want to taste you, Kylo. Take you in my mouth. Kylo, please.”

He smirked at some private joke and reached out to run his fingers through her hair. He gave her an encouraging and gentle tug and whispered darkly, “Whatever you want.”

Rey shook off the strange sense of deja vu and carefully began to tug his sweats and boxers down to his knees. She sucked in a sharp breath as she took him in. Every thick inch of him. He was big, at least compared to any of the other few guys she’d been with. She looked up at Kylo, her eyes wide. He brushed his thumb along the crest of her cheek and smiled reassuringly. Rey returned his smile with a small one of her own, nuzzling into his hand as she reached out to carefully run her fingers down his shaft. She watched in appreciation as his cock twitched and throbbed at her simple touch and as the muscles in his abdomen tensed as her fingers travelled slowly up and down the hard length. She wrapped her hand around his head, marvelling at the feel of him. Hardness beneath softness. Silk and heat. She slid her hand down slowly and firmly, taking him into her mouth as she went. Kylo groaned low and long, and Rey looked up just as he threw his head back. She moaned softly around his cock, and one of Kylo’s hands fisted in her hair, holding her in place. She swirled her tongue around his tip, along the ridge, tasting his pleasure. Salty. Sweet. She suckled and licked as Kylo gave shallow thrusts into her mouth, careful not to make her gag. Rey let her hand drift between his legs to gently cup his testicles, stroking and massaging. 

“Jesus! Fuck, Rey!” Kylo cried as Rey’s finger brushed a particularly sensitive spot that made his whole body jump.

Rey released him from her mouth with a wet pop and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Kylo was flushed, his body coated with a sheen of sweat. His chest was rising rapidly with each labored breath, and he was looking down at her like she was some kind of mystical creature. Then, in the blink of an eye, he had her on her back. Kylo kicked off the rest of his clothes and pulled hers off roughly, as if her leggings and shirt had offended him personally. Rey was about to laugh when he yanked her underwear off unceremoniously and buried his face between her thighs. The laughter died on her lips and pleasured moans took its place.

“So wet. Taste so fucking good,” Kylo growled against the velvet folds of her sex. 

Rey writhed and whimpered as Kylo parted her with his tongue. She felt heat flood her, centered on her core, as he drew sensation after marvelous sensation from her body. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her thighs, holding her open for him. Rey sobbed incoherently when he wrapped his plush mouth around her clit and sucked the nerves gently. Shifting slightly, he held her hips to the bed with one arm while the other slipped downwards to stroke her teasingly while his tongue continued to play.

“Kylo! What are you doing to me?” Rey sobbed. She couldn’t catch her breath. A wonderful tension was coiling low in her belly, and she whimpered when one of his fingers barely pressed into her.

Kylo took his mouth from her after giving one last lingering lick. He looked up, his eyes devil bright, and replied, “Learning you.”

In spite of his heavy arm holding her down, Rey’s back arched off the mattress when he finally pushed his finger fully into her, thrusting in and out again and again.

“Shit, Rey. You’re so tight,” Kylo murmured against her hip. He added a second finger, stretching her deliciously. Rey keened when he returned his sinful mouth to her mound, timing the strokes of his tongue with the thrusts of his fingers. He bent his fingers and caressed her inner walls experimentally, searching.

“Fuck!” Rey breathed when he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. She felt Kylo grin wickedly, and he began to lavish attention to that place inside her and her clit again, leaving Rey a whimpering sobbing mess atop her bed.

All at once, a wave of pleasure overtook her, and she was crying out a litany of curses intermixed with his name. It felt like her very blood and nerves were singing with her, heat and sensation spreading everywhere. Kylo rode out her climax with her with gentle thrusts of his fingers and soft kisses to her inner thighs, until she was left a shaking mewling thing, reaching for him blindly. He climbed up over her limp body, kissing her all along the way.

“So soft,” he murmured against her heated skin. Rey whimpered appreciatively at the praise. He helped Rey wrap her legs around his waist as he brushed gentle kisses to her neck and collarbone.

Rey palmed his now rock hard cock, and she smiled when he hissed through his teeth. She wrapped her hand around him again and guided him to her pliant entrance, lifting her hips to help guide him in. 

“Kylo,” she moaned softly as he pushed tenderly inside her. She threaded her fingers through his hair, softly stroking the damp strands.

It was Kylo who was sobbing with pleasure now as he worked to seat himself fully inside her, pausing to let her muscles and flesh adjust to him.

“So perfect. So good,” he growled as he peppered kisses along the parts of her he could reach.

Rey ran her hands down his spine to his backside, digging her fingers in and urging him to move. Kylo needed no further encouragement. He withdrew nearly the whole way before slamming back into her, causing her to cry out sharply. Kylo rose slightly and unwrapped her legs from his waist, pushing her knees back so he could sheath himself deeper inside her. Rey watched him in fascination as he watched himself pull in and out of her.

“Gonna ruin this perfect little cunt. Mine, mine,” he was muttering under his breath. 

Rey was fairly certain he hadn’t meant to say those things out loud, but she was too far gone to care. “Yes, Kylo,” she begged. “All yours.”

Kylo fell forward, the pace of his thrusts getting faster and more erratic as he chased his climax. Rey felt hers closing in again, and she pulled his head down to hers, crushing her lips to his desperately. Their kiss was a tangle of tongues and teeth as they swallowed each others’ twin cries of release. Rey could feel him emptying into her, pulsing and twitching, and she sighed contentedly. She felt full, satiated, for probably the first time. She wrapped her arms around his broad torso and pulled him down onto her slim body, smoothing his hair and murmuring quiet endearments as he took deep labored breaths. She whined softly when he pulled away from her, rolling onto his back. She couldn’t find the presence of mind to care when she felt fluid leaking out between her thighs. She rolled off of the bed and staggered awkwardly to the bathroom to see to her needs and clean herself up a little. She felt utterly spent and was practically asleep when she turned off the light and crawled back into bed, curling against Kylo’s side. He wrapped his outstretched arm around her shoulders and held her head to his chest. Rey fell asleep to the thundering beat of his heart beneath her cheek.


	6. Rough As Wool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a brief hiatus (I was at my in-laws for Christmas/New Year's), have 2000ish words of smut

Rey’s eyelids fluttered open, and she was immediately aware of Kylo’s hand on the curve of her waist, heavy and warm. He was snoring softly behind her, his breath ruffling her hair. Rey’s fingers dug deep into her pillow as she suppressed a wide grin. She felt wonderful. Sore, but wonderful. Rey could hear the dogs snuffling around downstairs, and she slipped carefully out of bed, careful not to jostle Kylo. She grabbed a thin blue blanket from her window seat and wrapped it around beneath her arms, wanting to cover herself somewhat. She crept out of the bedroom and down the stairs, shushing the dogs as they began to circle and chuff at the bottom of the staircase.

In the daylight, she could see that they’d gotten a few feet of snow the night before. Not inches, feet. Rey couldn’t believe it. The fresh snow sparkled in the sun, iridescent and pristine. She almost didn’t want to let the dogs out. Almost. She opened the door carefully, thankful for her home’s oversized soffit, and watched the dogs bound into the fluffy powder. She was silently grateful she’d had the eight foot fence installed. She curiously looked on as seven of the dogs played in the snow, throwing up clouds as they leapt and pranced, while Odin made a beeline for the fence. Her mouth fell open a bit in surprise as she saw two ravens perched on the grey wood, their beaks opening and closing as they looked down at Odin. She felt a shiver chase down her spine, but she shook it off. She wandered slowly back up the stairs, one hand clutching the blanket to her chest and the other gently tracing the hand rail.

She didn’t see that Kylo was sitting up in bed, watching her approach with narrowed eyes and steepled fingers.

“Did I say you could get out of bed?” Kylo said, his voice dangerously soft. Rey jumped, caught off guard. His deep brown eyes glimmered wickedly as he looked her up and down, taking in her dishevelled state and kiss bruised skin.

Rey flushed and gestured desperately towards the living room. “The dogs, I had to…” she whined in a pleading tone, closing her mouth when he fixed her with what could only be described as a sultry glare. _Oh, okay. Time to play. I can do this._ She licked her lips a little, anticipating. 

Kylo got out of the bed then, and Rey felt her nerves throb as she watched him approach her. Completely naked, he looked much larger than he usually did, somehow. He was taking slow, deliberate, and almost graceful steps, making sure she took all of him in. She swallowed in nervous anticipation, seeing that he was very much awake. He stopped maybe an inch away from her, heat and want rolling off of him in waves. Her took her chin roughly with his thumb and forefinger, jerking it upward so she was looking into his eyes. The devilish look in them vanished for a moment and he asked quietly, “Is this okay? Will you stop me if it’s not?”

Rey nodded eagerly. The corner of Kylo’s mouth twitched upwards in a smile, and then the dark look was back.

He brought his lips within millimeters of hers and whispered, slower this time, “Did I say you could get out of bed?”

Rey’s lower lip trembled. She could feel her arousal coating the insides of her thighs. “No,” she breathed.

“No...what?” Kylo hissed.

“No, Kylo,” Rey whimpered. He gripped her chin harder and growled. “No, Master,” Rey corrected quietly. 

Kylo released her and took a step back, giving her an appraising look. Rey held the blanket around her tighter, looking at her feet.

“What a bad girl you’ve been, Rey,” he purred as he began to circle her. “I had such plans, but now,” he sighed deeply in disappointment.

Rey whimpered again, a small pleading sound as she played along. “I’m sorry, Master. Please. Let me show you. I can be good, I promise.”

Kylo came to stand before her, his back straight, his gaze unyielding, she could feel it. Rey fought the urge to look up at him, since he hadn’t said she could. “On your knees then. Show me what a good girl you can be.”

Rey sank slowly to the floor, her knees and a bit of her thighs peeking out from the blanket. Kylo’s eyes darkened further as he watched. She clutched the blanket with both hands and chanced a supplicating look up. Kylo tenderly took her face between his hands, brushing his thumbs across the crests of her burning cheeks. It took all of Rey’s effort not to react outwardly, but on the inside, she was on fire. She could feel the nerves in her pussy spasming wildly. _Keep still._

“You’re so beautiful like this. On your knees for me. Open that pretty mouth, sweetheart,” Kylo murmured. 

Rey blinked in surprise at the endearment but obeyed readily. Kylo played with her bottom lip with his thumb for a moment before pulling it down slightly and slipping the head of his cock between her lips. He threaded his fingers into her hair and held her still as he began to gently fuck her mouth, easing himself in and out between her parted lips.

“That’s it, sweet girl,” he moaned as he looked down at her, his hair a dark halo around his face. 

Rey loosened her grip on the blanket and reached out to rest her hand on his hip, but Kylo batted her hand away before pulling her hair roughly. “No touching,” he growled. His thrusts grew harder, hiscock pushing further into her throat. Rey moaned around his thickness and did her best to keep herself relaxed. That he trusted her enough to give this a go, that was a turn on in itself, and she moaned again, feeling the vibrations deep in her throat. She figured she was doing well enough, since Kylo was panting and moaning her name like a filthy prayer, praising her and how her mouth felt around him.

“Oh, fuck,” Kylo grumbled lowly as he pulled back suddenly, falling onto his knees in front of her. He was panting desperately, and he crushed her into his arms. Rey blinked in surprise and let one of her hands snake into his thick hair, cradling his head to hers. She shivered when she felt his soft mouth pressing open mouthed kisses against her shoulder and collarbone.

“Was I good, Kylo?” she ventured softly. “Was I your good girl?” She felt silly asking, but she needed to hear him say it.

Kylo’s sweet mouth had reached her neck now, and Rey whimpered as she felt his tongue and mouth coast up to her jaw. “You were so good, baby. So good for your Master. Gonna reward my good girl.”

Rey moaned loudly at that, and looped her arms eagerly around his neck as Kylo lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed. Kylo laid her gingerly on top of the mattress and looked down at her with heated eyes. He pried her fingers from where they’d returned to the blanket, pushing the soft fabric away from her body.

“What does my good girl want as her reward for sucking her Master’s cock so well?” Kylo purred.

Rey chewed her lip nervously and reached for Kylo’s hand, bringing it to the already heated skin of her breast. Kylo grinned wickedly again and began to play with her, pinching and soothing in equal measure until she was squirming. She tugged on his arm insistently until he crawled onto the bed with her. She pulled his hand lower down her ribcage, down her abdomen, and lower still until he reached the hot slick core of her.

“Touch me, Kylo. Master. Please,” she begged.

Kylo shook his head as if shooing a distracting thought and leaned forward, his lips hovering over hers. “Do you only want Master’s touch?” he whispered darkly. “Or does my good girl want my tongue, too?”

Rey closed the few millimeters between them and kissed Kylo’s lips softly. “Just your fingers. I want your mouth on mine.”

Kylo growled in approval and parted her folds gently, teasingly. His eyes widened and glittered darkly at the wetness he found. “So wet for Master. Did you enjoy having my cock in your mouth? Pushing deep until your sweet throat was full of me?”

Rey whimpered and moaned loudly at his teasing fingers and dark voice, her back arching and twisting. His mouth was just as gentle as his fingers, tenderly kissing her chin, the corners of her mouth, her jawline, as wanton sounds continued to pour from her lips. His thumb began a tortuous swirling around her clit, and Rey was ashamed to hear herself begin to sob, begging him for more, more. Kylo covered her mouth with his, drinking in her sounds, as he pressed his middle finger into her pliant entrance. Rey gasped against his lips as her hips lifted off the mattress. Kylo pushed her back down with a dark laugh and began to thrust his finger in and out, in and out. He worked her slowly, his fingers tender and gentle in spite of their firmness and insistence while his mouth plundered hers. Rey felt heat flood her body, sensations growing more and more intense, until she was crashing over the wave, her climax wrapping her in warmth. She felt herself sinking back into the mattress and Kylo’s mouth and hands everywhere on her sensitive skin. He had her sighing again in a few moments, her hands slipping easily into his thick hair.

“I want you to ride me, Rey,” Kylo whispered silkily in her ear. “Fuck your sweet pussy on my fat cock.”

“Yes, Master,” Rey moaned as Kylo pulled her on top of him. Rey braced herself by placing her hands on Kylo’s broad chest. She lowered her hips slowly along his length, drawing a ragged sigh from Kylo. She rolled her hips again and again, enjoying the feel of him sliding through her still slick folds. She threw her head back and lowered her hips again, angling to take him inside her. Rey sighed deeply with pleasure as Kylo cried out roughly.

“Fuck, Rey. You feel so good. So good,” he hissed through his teeth as his fingers dug deep into her hips.

Rey gave a small smile as she rolled her hips slowly, languidly, relishing how he moved inside her. Heat in heat. Hardness in softness. “You fill me so good, Master,” she purred.

Kylo moaned loudly and began to thrust upward. “Harder, baby,” he growled, giving her ass a squeeze.

Rey obeyed eagerly, her pace turning punishing, the pressure from her fingers bruising. Rey could feel sweat coating her back as she rode Kylo mercilessly. He began panting desperately, his grip just as bruising as hers.

“Jesus, Rey, I’m gonna come. Just like that, baby.”

Rey began to sob just as desperately. “Touch me, Master. Please. I need it.”

Kylo groaned in response and reached out to swirl his thumb around her clit, his rhythm nowhere near as smooth as it had been, but it was all Rey needed to climax again.

“Kylo!” she sang as she came hard, her walls clamping voluptuously around him.

An almost feral roar left Kylo as the flexing of her inner muscles drew his own orgasm from him. He could feel his spend emptying into her, coating her, hot and thick. Kylo’s arms fell to his sides, his chest rising and falling deeply as he fought for breath. Rey collapsed on top of him, not caring that they were both coated in sweat. Her breath came out in shallow puffs against his rapidly cooling skin. Every once and awhile, she’d feel Kylo’s cock twitch and her muscles would clench around him softly.

“Wow,” she breathed.

She felt Kylo nod. “Wow,” he concurred.

“Can we do something like that again?” Rey asked, more boldly than she felt.

“Hell yes,” Kylo replied with all the enthusiasm he could muster. He gave her hip a playful pinch, making her squeal with laughter. “What else are we going to do snowed in like this?” he asked jokingly.

Rey lifted her head up, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “I have a few ideas.”


	7. Sugar Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text of the myth is an interpretation of stanzas in the Prose Edda and the Poetic Edda.

Rey certainly had some ideas. Kylo had wanted to fuck her again in the shower, unfortunately he no longer had the stamina he’d had as an angry teenager. So, he’d settled for slowly washing Rey’s body with her floral scented wash instead. He discovered she was incredibly ticklish, which Kylo considered almost as good as bending her over his arm and driving his cock into her. Almost. They could hear the dogs clamoring to come inside as they toweled off, thirty-two paws loud and insistent as they jumped against the glass. He did give her ass a playful smack as she struggled to hurriedly pull on some leggings and an oversized t-shirt, causing her to shriek with another bright laugh. He loved her laugh.

Kylo wandered down the stairs after her, his towel around his waist and his clothes from the previous night in his arms. He could hear Rey in the laundry room getting the dogs’ breakfast ready, humming a cheerful tune as he got dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt of his own. He watched Rey give each one a loving snuggle as she set their bowls down, and each dog nuzzled into the crook of her neck before digging into their kibble. He smiled.

Rey wandered slowly to the coffee maker, a slight smile on her face, maybe in a bit of a daze. She looked so radiant in the bright morning light, Kylo thought, like the snow that glittered outside. He came up behind her as she was measuring grounds, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Kylo inhaled deeply, trying to further commit her scent to memory. Flowers. A hint of vanilla. Something soft, like velvet if it had a smell. Rey sighed deeply and pressed her back against him, resting her arms over his.

“Are you sniffing me?” she asked teasingly.

“I’m smelling you,” Kylo retorted. “There’s a difference.”

The sound of the coffee maker gurgling and the dogs munching made for a strangely intimate domesticity that might have made Kylo uncomfortable once. _Strange how much a guy could change in two nights. Stranger still how little I care._ Kylo spun Rey around and backed her against the counter, crowding her. Rey held her hands up in mock defense, still smiling brightly. Kylo watched her lips relax as she looked into his eyes, seeing the heat there. Kylo brought his hands up to hers and interlaced their fingers, focused intently on the sensual interplay. Touch. Skin. Smooth. Rough. He leaned forward and captured her soft lips, kissing her tenderly. He fought the urge to delve deeper into her mouth, keeping their kiss gentle and caressing. Kylo was surprised he found it more erotic than anything he’d done with his tongue the night before. Except for maybe _that._

Rey broke the kiss first, pulling back a little and biting her lip. Kylo took the opportunity to grasp her waist and lift her onto the counter. He pushed his hands beneath her shirt, enjoying the warmth of her skin under his hands. _How is she so damn touchable?_ He fingered the waistband of her leggings and made a face.

“Why did you even bother with these?” he complained.

Ret threw her arms over his shoulders and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Are my leggings in your way?”

“As a matter of fact, yes they are. I want to have as little as possible to take off. Save time,” he replied matter of factly. He smirked and leaned forward to whisper heatedly in her ear, “Go be a good girl and take these off.”

Rey shivered and was about to hop down when Sif’s paws appeared beside her on the counter. Rey laughed and ruffled Sif’s neck, wriggling her nose deep into her fur. Kylo grumbled and stepped back, crossing his arms petulantly. He felt a large furry body press against his leg, and he looked down into Thor’s warm amber eyes. Kylo smiled in spite of himself and patted Thor’s large wedge shaped head. 

“Good boy. Good boy. You’re named after the god of thunder. Did you know that? Did you make it storm last night?” Kylo asked the amiable animal conversationally.

Kylo sputtered softly when one of Thor’s eyes closed in an unmistakable wink. 

“What’s the matter?” Rey asked in a muffled voice, her face still buried in Sif’s scruff.

“Umm, nothing. Dog fur in my throat.”

Rey chuckled. “You know, I’m pretty sure there’s a cleaning service in town that’s only still in business because of me.”

Kylo gave a nervous chuckle of his own and leaned against the counter. He rubbed his lower lip with his thumbnail while Rey finished the coffee. He stopped when Rey turned around and looked at him curiously and watched his finger.

“I watched a lot of Humphrey Bogart movies as a kid,” Kylo muttered as he resumed his nervous tic.

Rey cocked her head, concern evident in her eyes. She set a steaming mug of coffee beside him along with the cream and sugar. She leaned on the opposite counter and watched him over the brim of her mug as she sipped.

“So did I. What’s wrong, Kylo?” she asked softly.

Kylo set about doctoring his coffee before he answered. “Your dogs. They show...remarkable intelligence.”

Rey laughed softly, a sound of relief. “That’s a common trait of Alaskan Malamutes and Siberian Huskies.”

Kylo didn’t feel relieved, but he tried to look it.

Rey touched his arm gently with her free hand. “Hey, Kylo, I know it can be a little unnerving, but it’s just how these dogs are. Especially Odin. You shake it off after awhile.”

Somehow, Kylo doubted it. He looked down into the contents of his mug sadly, realization settling in. “But we’re not going to have awhile, are we?”

For the first time, Kylo saw the light truly go out of Rey’s eyes. “I suppose not.”

They mulled in sad silence for a few moments before Rey gave herself a shake and heaved a sigh.

“All the more reason to make the most of the time we have. We’re going to make cookies and watch Christmas movies. Then later you can help me make dinner. Tonkatsu. My favorite and soon, yours.”

Kylo gave a wry laugh. “Sounds like you’ve got everything planned out.”

He set his mug carefully on the counter before closing the distance between them and folding Rey into his arms. “But you left out a few crucial activities.”

Rey nipped his jaw playfully. “Please tell me you think with your actual brain when you’re working.”

Kylo thrust his hips insistently against hers. “I do. But, I don’t see any reason to now.”

Rey’s laughter quickly subsided into breathy sighs, while Kylo had nothing further to say on the matter as he bent her over his arm.

***

They were curled up together in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. Night had fallen and the blaze was dwindling. Kylo was absentmindedly stroking Rey’s arm, staring into the dancing flames and thinking. They had indeed made cookies, Kylo not helping at all, according to Rey. Kylo had let the dogs outside and found what he considered to be a much better use for cookie frosting. Afterwards, Rey had begrudgingly admitted while perhaps not “better,” it had been creative. They watched movies. Well, Rey watched movies. Kylo napped. Except during _Home Alone_ and _Home Alone 2_. He’d always enjoyed those.

Around dinner time, Rey dragged Kylo off the chair and into the kitchen. She had him thinly slice pork tenderloin while she set up a breading station with a dish of flour, a dish of egg wash, and a dish of panko. Rey got the rice cooker going and got a cast iron pot of oil heating on the stove while Kylo methodically sliced the cut of meat, admiring the smooth action of the finely honed blade through the muscle. It took about an hour to bread and fry all the pieces, but Rey had been right. The dish was now his favorite.

“Obi and Jinn had this all the time when they lived in Japan,” Rey said as they ate. Her gaze drifted off into memory and she added, “Jinn taught me to make it. They asked for it a lot. At the end.”

Kylo rested his hand over her knee in a comforting gesture. “Thanks for sharing it with me.”

Rey gave a small smile and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment before resuming her repast. They cleaned up the dishes, the chore going much faster with two people working at it, and as long as Kylo kept his hands to himself. Kylo helped Rey feed the dogs, trying to mentally calculate how much food she must go through in a month. Afterwards, Rey popped open a bottle of Chandon she’d hidden somewhere in her fridge, grabbed the plate of cookies, and they’d settled into their current set up. The bottle had long since been emptied, and the house had fallen silent.

Kylo thought Rey had fallen asleep until he heard her gentle voice float up to him. “Tell me a story, Kylo.”

Kylo cleared his throat, startled out of his comfort induced stupor. “Wh-what? A story?”

Rey laughed softly. “Yeah. A myth.” Rey tilted her head up to look at him. “That is what you teach at Harvard, isn’t it?”

Kylo looked down at her scoldingly. “You tease too much. I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Rey smirked. “Maybe later. Tell me a story first.”

Kylo looked back into the fire, running through the dozens he knew by heart. He heard the shuffling of furry bodies, the soft pads of feet, a dark shape seating itself in front of the fire. Kylo re-focused his gaze and saw Odin staring at him with his one bright blue eye. And just like that, a story came to him. It maybe wasn’t the happiest, but Kylo always liked the hint of a happy ending. Death and rebirth. The chance to make something better out of the worst circumstances. Hope.

_Someday – whenever the Norns, those inscrutable spinners of fate, decree it – there shall come Fimbulvetr, a winter unlike any other the world has yet seen. The biting winds will blow snows from all directions, and the warmth of the sun will fail, plunging the earth into unprecedented cold. This winter shall last for the length of three normal winters, with no summers in between. It will be an age of swords and axes; a wind age; a wolf age._

_The wolves Skoll and Hati, who have hunted the sun and the moon through the skies since the beginning of time, will at last catch their prey. The stars, too, will disappear, leaving nothing but a black void in the heavens. Yggdrasil, the great tree that holds the cosmos together, will tremble, and all the trees and even the mountains will fall to the ground. The chain that has been holding back the monstrous wolf Fenrir will snap, and the beast will run free. Jormungand, the mighty serpent who dwells at the bottom of the ocean and encircles the land, will rise from the depths, spilling the seas over all the earth as he makes landfall._

_These convulsions will shake the ship Naglfar free from its moorings. Its crew will be an army of giants, the forces of chaos and destruction. And its captain will be none other than Loki, the traitor to the gods, who will have broken free of the chains in which the gods have bound him._

_Fenrir, with fire blazing from his eyes and nostrils, will run across the earth, with his lower jaw on the ground and his upper jaw against the top of the sky, devouring everything in his path. Jormungand will spit his venom over all the world, poisoning land, water, and air alike._

_The dome of the sky will be split, and from the crack shall emerge the fire-giants from Muspelheim. Their leader shall be Surt, with a flaming sword brighter than the sun in his hand. As they march across Bifrost, the rainbow bridge to Asgard, the home of the gods, the bridge will break and fall behind them. An ominous horn blast will ring out; this will be Heimdall, the divine sentry, blowing the Gjallarhorn to announce the arrival of the moment the gods have feared. Odin will anxiously consult the head of Mimir, the wisest of all beings, for counsel._

_The gods will decide to go to battle, even though they know what the prophecies have foretold concerning the outcome of this clash. They will arm themselves and meet their enemies on a battlefield called Vigrid._

_Odin will fight Fenrir, and by his side will be the Einherjar, the host of his chosen human warriors whom he has kept in Valhalla for just this moment. Odin and the champions of men will fight more valiantly than anyone has ever fought before. But it will not be enough. Fenrir will swallow Odin and his men. Then one of Odin’s sons, Vidar, burning with rage, will charge the beast to avenge his father. On one of his feet will be the shoe that has been crafted for this very purpose; it has been made from all the scraps of leather that human shoemakers have ever discarded, and with it Vidar will hold open the monster’s mouth. Then he will stab his sword through the wolf’s throat, killing him._

_Another wolf, Garm, and the god Tyr will slay each other. Heimdall and Loki will do the same, putting a final end to the trickster’s treachery, but costing the gods one of their best in the process. The god Freyr and the giant Surt will also be the end of each other. Thor and Jormungand, those age-old foes, will both finally have their chance to kill the other. Thor will succeed in felling the great snake with the blows of his hammer. But the serpent will have covered him in so much venom that he will not be able to stand for much longer; he will take nine paces before falling dead himself and adding his blood to the already-saturated soil of Vigrid._

_Then the remains of the world will sink into the sea, and there will be nothing left but the void. Creation and all that has occurred since will be completely undone, as if it had never happened._

_A new world, green and beautiful, will arise out of the waters. Vidar and a few other gods – Vali, Baldur, Hodr, and Thor’s sons Modi and Magni – will survive the downfall of the old world, and will live joyously in the new one. A man and a woman, Lif and Lifthrasir, will have hidden themselves from the cataclysm in a place called the Hoddmímis Holt, or Yggdrasil some say, and will now come out and populate the lush land in which they will find themselves. A new sun, the daughter of the previous one, will rise in the sky._

As Kylo finished telling the tale of Ragnarok, he saw that all eight Malamutes were arranged around him and Rey in a semicircle, watching and evidently listening intently. They all had a strange look in their eyes. Kylo had seen it in Rey’s own, and more than once in the last couple of days. _Remembrance._


	8. Driven Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for joining me on this fluffy (heh, see what i did there) christmas tale!   
> there will be an epilogue :O)

When Kylo opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he saw was Rey’s bright hazel ones staring back at him. She smiled her bright smile and reached out to tenderly tuck a bit of his hair behind his ear. He grinned back at her and pulled her fingers to his lips to kiss them softly.

“Merry Christmas, Kylo,” Rey murmured.

“Merry Christmas, Rey,” he replied. Kylo turned her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. He felt her pulse flutter beneath his lips, and he pressed another kiss there, slower this time. He seized her mouth suddenly with his, kissing her with an almost desperate hunger. Rey urged him to calm, smoothing his hair beneath her hands and returning his ravishing kisses with sensual caresses.

“Kylo,” she whispered as she pressed her warm body closer to his.

Kylo groaned deeply when he felt his hard length press against her middle. “Rey,” he moaned softly. He was consumed by a need for her that surprised and scared him. He dragged his parted lips down her throat, Rey tilting her head back to allow him better access. He spread feverish kisses down her body, pausing at her breasts to tug and tease and bite. She was shivering in his arms, her fingers knotted tightly in his hair, her breaths halting and uneven. Kylo murmured soft words of praise and encouragement when he felt her thighs part a little. He spread her wider and dipped his fingers between her legs to part her, humming in pleasure when he discovered how wet she already was. He pressed a single finger into her lush clinging heat, his own breathing quick and ragged as she whimpered and arched her back. His thumb quickly found her silken peak, and Kylo swirled and teased the needy bundle of nerves while he slowly thrust his fingers.

“So wet. Fuck, Rey,” Kylo groaned. “I need to taste you again. Let me, please,” he begged.

“God, yes. Please Kylo,” Rey practically sobbed.

Kylo hummed low with approval as he dipped his head lower and dragged his tongue through her wet folds, once, twice, and again and again. 

“So sweet. So perfect,” Kylo whispered against her rosy skin. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, flicking and licking until she was a sobbing mewling thing. He reached up to palm roughly at one of her breasts as he finally took pity on her and gently sucked her nerves into his mouth.

“Kylo!” Rey screamed as he brought her to climax, luxuriating in the soft warmth of her body as her release faded into something dreamy and gentle. She pulled him back up insistently and draped her arms across his back, nuzzling into his neck and pressing soft kisses there.

Kylo settled into the cradle she’d made with her thighs and pushed tenderly inside her enticing softness, groaning deeply as he felt her intimate flesh part for him. Unable to help himself, he pulled his hips back and thrust deeply, burying himself to the hilt inside her heat. Rey sighed, her panting breaths thick with pleasure as he began a slow rhythm, glorying in the feel of her around him.

“God, can you feel it, Rey?” he whispered in her ear. “It’s so good. You’re so good, sweetheart.”

Rey responded with breathy moans against his shoulder as she moved with him, helping drive him deeper. Kylo’s pace quickened as he approached his own release, his slow driving rhythm replaced by one almost desperate. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as his climax overtook him, leaving him awash in unfamiliar tenderness and yearning. He captured her mouth in another kiss, trying to pour every ounce of his feeling into the caresses of his lips against hers. Rey seemed to understand and returned it with equal ardor, until they were both left gasping and breathless in each other’s arms.

***

The howling of the dogs was what finally dragged them both out of bed. Kylo was the first downstairs while Rey took care of herself in her bathroom. He let the dogs outside and got the coffee going before going to his room to tug on a clean pair of boxers and a shirt. Rey was in the kitchen when he walked back out, and Kylo smiled when he saw she was wearing his shirt from last night. Her hair was twisted up in a messy bun, a few tresses falling around her neck. She was putting some bread in the toaster when Kylo came up behind her and slipped his hand beneath his (her) shirt to rest it on her hip. He fingered the lace of her underwear as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. After she got the bread going, Rey spun around in his arms and hugged him close, resting her head beneath his chin. Kylo held her just as tightly, as if somehow that would stop the inevitable.

“Should we talk about this?” he murmured into her hair.

Kylo felt her trembling. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

“You’re afraid,” Kylo stated softly. There was no question, in Kylo’s mind. He was terrified, and he knew she probably was too, if her shaking was any indication.

Rey nodded.

“Don’t be. I feel it too,” he whispered. Rey heaved a sigh, maybe of relief, maybe not, but Kylo was glad they felt the same things.

Kylo looked out the window and had to stifle a laugh. All eight dogs, even Heimdall even though he was staring in the direction of the couch, were sitting and watching them through the glass, their faces curious and kind.

“I think somebody wants to come in,” Kylo said.

Rey pushed back from him and laughed as she wiped a bit of moisture from beneath her eyes and went to let in her pack. While Rey went about feeding them, Kylo poured them both some coffee. He leaned back against the counter and stared into the depths of his mug, searching for answers. There was an obvious one, but Kylo couldn’t see how that would work in the long term. There was long distance, and then there was 2800 miles of long distance. How much of a relationship could they build over infrequent visits and Skype sessions? The only other solution Kylo could think of only made sense if they’d already been committed awhile. He didn’t really see either of them uprooting their lives to move to the other side of the country at this point. He sighed heavily. Did the solution lie somewhere between the two? Kylo didn’t know.

Rey took up her mug and leaned on the counter next to him.

“Speak your mind, Kylo,” she uttered gravely.

Kylo arched a brow. “Is that from something? I feel like that’s from something.”

Rey laughed and smiled a little. “Yeah. The newer _Star Trek_ movie.”

Kylo scoffed. “Pssh. Haven’t seen it,” he replied in his best arrogant professor tone.

Rey rolled her eyes. “I didn’t know you were so pretentious,” she teased.

“Picard forever, Sweetheart. Nothing else is worth my time.”

Rey groaned dramatically and pretended to faint back against the counter. “I guess that cinches it. We can never be together.”

Kylo knew she was kidding, how could she be serious with that display, but he straightened involuntarily and reached for her arms anyway. He grasped her firmly and pulled her upright. “Don’t say that. Not ever,” he said lowly.

Rey’s expression softened and she brushed her fingers against his elbows. “We can try…” she began.

Kylo released her and let out a frustrated groan, raking his hands through his hair. “When does that ever work?”

Anger flashed across Rey’s features for the first time since Kylo had met her, and he was momentarily taken aback. “So we shouldn’t even bother? What kind of excuse is that?”

Kylo looked at her helplessly, unable to think of something to say.

She crossed her arms and levelled him with a stern stare. “Unless you wanted this to just be about the fucking.”

Kylo’s mouth dropped open, his anger rising. He was scared, hadn’t he told her as much? Couldn’t she see that? “This is about a lot more than that, and you know it.”

Rey sighed and suddenly looked tired. Kylo watched as Freya trotted up to her mistress to lean against her side. Freya lifted her pretty face up to Rey, looking at her beseechingly. Rey scratched her ear distractedly. “I’m afraid. You’re afraid. We’re a pathetic lot, aren’t we? Both too scared to say what we’re both feeling? What we want. Afraid it’s too soon.”

Rey knelt down and hugged Freya close, the dog resting her chin protectively on Rey’s head and looking at Kylo. He sat down and scooted closer to the pair, sitting beside Rey and resting his head against the cupboard door. He felt a chuff of warm breath against his cheek. He turned and saw the other seven dogs huddled close, Mjolnir the closest to him.

“You guys gonna hit me with the hammer, eh?” he teased. Somehow, Kylo wasn’t surprised when Mjolnir leaned forward and nudged him closer to Rey. He leaned a little into the curve of Rey’s back and held her shoulders, his head against the nape of her neck. 

“I’m an all or nothing person, Kylo. I don’t do casual. I thought this was an opportunity to try, but what I feel…,” He felt her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. “I can’t do that.”

Somehow her facing away from him, being surrounded by her dogs, on her kitchen floor, made it easier for him to speak truthfully. “Rey, what I’m feeling for...you...this, it’s like I’ve been looking for it forever but didn’t know it. Writers and poets talk about yearning and intimacy, and it’s, like, I thought I knew what they meant, but this is so much more than I ever thought it could be.”

He paused to feel the rise and fall of her lungs as she breathed. “I never want to lose it, Rey. I never want to lose you.”

He heard her sniffle, and he pulled her away from Freya and into his lap.

“Alright. Let’s try the long distance thing,” he murmured into her hair as he smoothed it and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I think I’m due for a sabbatical soon, anyway.”

Rey huffed a laugh. “I’m keeping this t-shirt.”

Kylo responded by kissing her gently and asking, “Can we go sledding today?”

***

The day after Christmas was when they both heard it - the roar of the snow plow down the road. They were curled together in the chair again, half asleep while the dogs played outside. When the massive diesel truck rumbled by, Rey sat up and looked at Kylo in a panic. He smiled sadly and rubbed soothing circles over her back. 

“We knew this was coming, Sweetheart,” he said morosely.

Rey’s mouth curved downwards into a frown. “I know. Still sucks. Can’t you stay?”

Kylo sighed heavily. “I want to, but I think my mom might actually kill me. Or have the CIA do it. I haven’t seen her in years.”

Rey’s frown deepened and she snuggled closer. “Fi-ine.”

“I’m sure there’s still going to be awhile before the roads are suitable for travel,” Kylo began subtly. 

Rey snickered and tapped her finger against her chin as if deep in thought. “Whatever can we do to occupy ourselves?”

Kylo leaned forward to whisper silkily in her ear, “Do you have any stockings?”

Rey looked at him, confused. “Like tights?”

Kylo slid his hand up her thigh and nodded.

Rey’s breath hitched. “I-I think so. Why?” she stammered.

Kylo passed his fingers lightly over the juncture of her thighs, making Rey squirm in his lap. “Be a good girl and go upstairs and find them. Then wait on the bed for me; I’ll be up in a minute.”

Rey jumped off his lap and flew up the stairs so fast Kylo would have laughed if he wasn’t so turned on at the thought of tying her to her own bed. He rose stiffly and went to follow her, but he stopped at the window. The dogs were all sitting or lying around the yard, looking content and at peace, as if they’d accomplished some task they’d set for themselves. For once, even Odin seemed at rest, his good eye closed and his tongue peeking out of his black maw, a slight smile on his face. Two large black shapes zoomed down out of the sky and fluttered to either side of him. Kylo watched, his mouth agape, as the two ravens folded their wings and settled in beside the massive dog. As Kylo stared, he became aware of his reflection in the glass before him, and he could swear he saw the visage of an old one-eyed man with a distinguished white beard behind him, two ravens perched on either shoulder. He turned around abruptly, but saw nothing.

“Kylo?” Rey called from the loft.

He turned away from the window, strange sight forgotten, and dashed up the stairs to find Rey perched on the edge of her bed, a pair of black silk stockings in her hand. He grinned wickedly and took them from her, leaning down to kiss her heatedly.

“Strip for me,” he breathed.

Kylo watched hungrily as Rey obeyed, running the soft silk through his fingers. Yes, this was definitely a good way to keep occupied.

***

Kylo was on the road the following day, the roads having been deemed safe and clear enough by the state police. He and Rey had said a short goodbye, neither wanting to linger for fear that he might not be able to leave. After he’d slammed his car door shut, Rey had run into the house, her head in her hands, as Kylo’s heart twisted painfully. He’d promised to call when he reached Seattle. Kylo grouchily hit his mother’s call icon after he got back on the highway.

“Ben?!” Leia practically hollered. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Mom. I’m on my way,” Kylo grumbled. He could hear Han muttering something in the background.

“Great!” his mother chirped. Kylo frowned. She sounded weird. “Did you have a nice Christmas with Rey? How long until classes start?”

“Umm, Christmas was…,” _fucking fantastic. Full of amazing sex, emotionally fulfilling. Take your pick._ “Good. I’m off until the seventh. Was going to fly back on the fifth if that’s okay. I know it’s been forever,” he muttered.

“Uh-huh. Listen, Ben…,” Leia began hesitantly. There was some rustling and crackling, and Kylo heard his parents’ muffled voices on the other end. His mom must have her hand over the receiver as she discussed something with his father. 

He heard Han’s voice, deep and commanding. “Give me the damn phone,” Han growled.

“Dad?” Kylo said, confused.

“Yeah, it’s me kid,” Han growled. “Listen, your mom’s trying to think of some flowery way to say this without either of you getting all bent out of shape, but it’s painful to listen to.” Han grunted in pain as if Leia had elbowed him in the stomach. He continued gruffly, “If you don’t turn that damn car around and go back to that Rey girl for the rest of your vacation, I’m going to come out there and make you. Love you, kid. Here’s your mother.”

Kylo blinked at his phone. He heard his mother sigh deeply, a lovingly annoyed sound. “Your father. He’s right though. Go back to Rey’s. We’ll be on the east coast at some point soon. We’ll meet for dinner. Love you, Dear.” _Beep._

Two things occurred to Kylo. One, his mother had hung up on him. Two, he needed to find an off ramp to turn the car around.  
***

Rey sniffled again as she poured some steaming water into a pot and watched the dried tea leaves swirl and grow, releasing their subtle flavor into the water and air. It had been an hour or so since Kylo had driven off, and Rey felt his absence acutely, achingly. She rested her chin on her fists as the tea steeped, lolling her head to the side to look at her dogs. They were all curled up in the living room, morose expressions on their faces. Frigga and Odin were in their usual spot in front of the cold fireplace, Heimdall in his preferred chair, and Thor, Loki, Sif, Freya, and Mjolnir squished together on the couch. Loki threw his head over the arm of the couch and heaved a sigh, the sound coming out as a snort. It brought a small smile to her face, and she drifted over to ruffle his scruff.

“You can always make me laugh, Loki,” she murmured as she knelt to look into her Mal’s warm eyes. All Mals had brown eyes, but it never ceased to amaze Rey how different they all were. Loki’s contained whimsical flecks of green, almost like her own hazel eyes. Loki’s pink tongue flicked out to kiss her nose and she giggled. She furrowed her brows in confusion when eight heads lifted and turned to the kitchen, ears and tails twitching.

“He’ll have to teach me how,” a now very familiar voice, like a roll of warm thunder, said from the kitchen. Kylo’s voice cut right through to the very core of her, and she shivered. She could feel him crossing the room to her, awareness of him flooding her senses.

Rey inhaled sharply and almost didn’t dare turn around for fear that it was just her imagination. She gasped when she felt Kylo’s large hands skim down her arms to settle heavily on the curve of her hips. He pulled her back so she was flush against him, and she took another stuttering breath when she felt his sinful mouth against the sensitive juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“Can I stay a little longer?” he asked, his voice a seductive purr.

Rey spun around suddenly and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She crushed her mouth to his insistently before pulling back and peppering little kisses across his face while he carried her towards the stairs.

“Hell yes,” she replied with a bright smile before she brought her lips back to his, shyly licking his plush bottom lip. He opened for her as he set her down carefully on the steps, letting her explore at her leisure. Rey pulled away, panting, and Kylo drifted to her neck. He seemed partial to her neck.

“Get up the stairs,” Kylo growled. “Let’s see if you kept the stockings on the bedposts like I told you.”


	9. Epilogue: Snow Still Sparkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Epilogue :O)  
> Thanks for joining me on this fun ride! I loved reading all your lovely comments, and I love you guys to the moon and back! I hope you enjoyed this bit of winter reylo fluff with a dash of added whimsy!

**Some Time Later**

“I swear to God, Rey! I saw Heimdall watching me last night!” Kylo insisted.

Rey rolled her eyes, obvious even though the resolution was poor. “Please, Kylo. He’s 2800 miles away. You must have dreamed it.”

“Did not,” Kylo muttered. He decided to let it drop though and get back to the more important reason he’d insisted on an impromptu Skype session at eight in the morning on a Saturday. Which was five in the morning for Rey. _Oh shit. Way to be an ass, idiot._ But, like the angel she was, Rey had answered after a couple of chirps, her laptop apparently still occupying the space it had the previous night when they’d engaged in more amorous activities over fiber. Kylo wondered absentmindedly if the rumors about surveillance were true. He also wondered how he was so lucky to have the most patient, beautiful girlfriend in the world. Five in the morning and she could still exude her trademark radiance. Even through a computer screen. Kylo found himself staring mesmerized at the screen as Rey tried to smooth her bed head into submission and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Close your mouth, Kylo, you’re not a codfish,” Rey ordered softly. Kylo closed his mouth. He might be the commanding one in bed, but Rey commanded everything outside of it. “So, what’s so important you had to wake me up at five in the morning?” Rey asked, rubbing her bleary eyes.

Kylo nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He’d forgotten to bring it up last night, too excited to watch Rey get her pants off. He cleared his throat. “Umm, well, my department...that is, Harvard…,” he began haltingly. Kylo’s mouth went dry when Rey’s hand drifted to her neck and shoulder to massage a kink.

“Harvard...what, Kylo?”

Kylo shook his head. “Sorry. I got distracted.”

Rey raised her brow in amusement, her mouth tilting up in a smirk. Her fingers drifted to her collar bone just above the neckline of her worn t-shirt. “By what?”

“You, you dork. What did you think?” Kylo teased. “No, listen, umm, Harvard offered me tenure.”

Rey’s fingers stilled and her eyes went wide. Then all at once, she started whooping and shaking her hands excitedly. “That’s wonderful, Love! Tenure at Harvard! I’m so proud of you!” she cried.

Kylo felt himself break into a huge smile. Teeth and everything. He’d only smiled like that once before, when Rey had first told him she loved him about a year ago. He’d been staying with her while he was on his sabbatical researching the myths and legends of the First Nations tribes of the Northwest Coast and Plateau regions. Kylo had brought Rey a large hot chocolate after she’d finished giving free sled rides to kids at the local winter festival. She’d pressed in close to his side, both her cold hands wrapped around the hot cup, sighed and simply said it, almost as an afterthought. She’d looked up at him, slight panic on her face, but Kylo was smiling. He’d leaned down and kissed her softly, murmuring those sweet words against her smiling lips.

“I, umm, found a place just outside Boston. I can send you the link. Lots of room for the dogs inside and out. We’ll be able to put in a high fence. I put in an offer because I really don’t want this one to get away, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine because I really want this place anyway...”

“Kylo, what are you asking?”

“Will you move in with me, Rey? I mean, you don’t have to, but I just thought…”

“Yes! Of course we’ll move in with you! Send me the link! I wanna see! Pups come see! Come say hi to Daddy!”

There was a familiar twitch in his pants. _Huh, we’ll have to try that one next time._ Kylo heard the thundering of paws up the stairs even over the computer. He smiled again. Soon enough, several dark glistening noses and furry muzzles were crowding the screen. He greeted the dogs politely and had to stop himself from patting the computer screen. He sent Rey the link and listened as she gushed over the pictures of the Spanish Colonial style home. It was whimsical and unique, just like her.

“So, what’s our timeline?” Rey asked excitedly as she jumped out bed and out of the frame. The dogs wriggled closer, Thor and Loki fighting for the closest position. Kylo could see Odin sitting up near the head of the bed. Sif, Frigga, and Freya were all in the middle. Heimdall and Mjolnir must be behind the laptop, he figured.

“I close next month after appraisals and inspections and all that crap.”

Rey’s head popped back in frame and she nodded. “I’ll talk to a friend of mine. She’s a realtor, so she’ll help me sell this place.” She paused before she murmured, “Wow. I can’t believe it.” Kylo just barely heard her.

“Are you alright Rey?” he asked gently.

He could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. Her arms lifted in a helpless kind of way. “Yeah. I am. I really am. I just, never thought this would happen to me, you know? I never thought I could feel this happy. Like, I could burst.”

Kylo looked over to his nightstand where a small robin’s egg blue box tied with a white ribbon had been sitting for a few weeks. He had another question to ask, but that one could wait. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”


End file.
